When Things Work Out
by soapyraindrops
Summary: Pure Paily smut starting with what could have happened in that train carriage on Halloween and going back in time which each new chapter. First 2 are strap-on fics, others aren't. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me about love on your planet" Paige pressed her palms firmly against Emily's for a moment and grinned, still barely believing her luck. No matter how many times Emily leaned in to kiss her or how many times Emily's fingertips ghosted her over skin only to entwine their fingers together once more, it still felt like the first time. Simultaneously thrilling and comforting, Paige felt little jolts of excitement at every touch and yet it felt so right. She never felt more right than when she could feel Emily against her skin and as Emily's lips moved against hers, she instinctively stepped forward to press their bodies together.

Emily's hands snaked through the gap at the front of Paige's suit jacket to wrap her arms around Paige's waist and pull her closer in. She used the temporary distraction to deepen the kiss, taking Paige's bottom lip between hers and firmly running her tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin. Paige gasped and her knees almost gave way.

"Emily…" she warned breathily, pulling her lips away.

"Yes?" replied Emily, her face all innocence but her wandering hands betraying her true intentions. She moved them from Paige's waist to her ass and pressed herself even further into Paige.

"We're in public. I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"It doesn't seem very public to me. And besides, what's the point of bringing that thing with if we're not going to make use of it in this very private car?"

_Earlier that day. _

_Paige stepped carefully up the stairs towards Emily's room trying not to trip over her huge heels. She didn't usually wear heels but they were sort of imperative for the costume and she figured she could deal with them for one night. _

"_Emily," she called, "are you ready yet?" She peeked around the bedroom door and was blessed with one of the most gorgeous views she had ever seen. Emily was stood in front of her mirror preening her hair and wearing an undeniably sexy outfit that left little to the imagination. She was in a black bra and grey shorts that hugged her pert ass perfectly, and it took all of Paige's energy to not be outwardly pleased that Emily was, alas, not yet dressed for Halloween. _

"_Seriously, Em, we have to leave in five minutes" said Paige, her eyes glued to Emily's ass. _

_Emily, finally satisfied that her hair and make-up were settled, turned around to reply and found her words lost in her throat. Paige was wearing a suit. Again. Paige was wearing monochrome tuxedo, complete with cream coloured waistcoat, black silk top hat and - glancing down - 3 inch heels. Emily stared, speechless, still half-naked at her girlfriend. And then she started noticing the details – the white bow-tie, the deep brown eyes under the shadow of the top hat, the huge flower in her pocket, her pink lips and – oh god – the gentle, never-ending curls of her auburn hair. Tonight was going to be a long night. _

"_Emily, hello? Are you getting ready or what?" Paige asked, trying not to get too caught up in the way Emily was looking at her and was also – how could she forget – mostly naked. Emily finally broke out of her stupor and registered her own state of undress. _

"_Er, yeah. It only takes a minute to put it on. See?" Emily tore her gaze away from Paige and reached over for her Barbarella costume. First, she had to strip down even further and it gave her great pleasure to see Paige shift uncomfortably once she had taken her bra and shorts off and thrown them into the hamper. The costume came as two parts. The first part she stepped into, pulled up, put her arms through the arm holes and zipped up the front. It included the entire torso and cape part of the costume and she was left with two black straps hanging down her legs. These attached to the second part, which were simply two thigh-high silver boots that had the black strap running all the way down them. _

"_See! Easy." She said, raising her eyebrows at Paige and hoping that Paige got the implication that just as it was easy to put on, it was easy to take off too. _

"_Wow. I should've gone with that costume. This took forever to put together. All these layers" Paige gestured down and Emily was once again confronted with the sight of her girlfriend in that suit. Her eyes lingered over Paige's hips and she felt a flush creep up her throat as the most inappropriate idea in the world popped into her head. _

"_Are you ready to go now then?" said Paige brightly, but Emily didn't even register the question. _

"_Paige, I… you're gonna think I'm crazy but could you do something for me tonight?" Emily knew that pretty much everything she asked Paige for she got, and she knew she was using this to manipulate her, but she was also sure someday Paige would be really grateful. _

"_Of course, Em" said Paige innocently, "what is it?"_

_Emily grinned and disappeared inside her closet, reappearing a few moments later with the strap-on set that she and Paige had bought together a few weeks before. _

"_Could you wear this tonight?" Emily smiled sweetly as she said it and stood waiting for a reply. _

_Paige's cheeks burned bright pink as she realised what she had just agreed to. _

"So, this is what you planned all along is it?" asked Paige

"Maybe. Do you not want to?" said Emily, suddenly afraid that Paige might simply not be in the mood and that making her wear it had been an inconvenience. Paige tore her eyes away from Emily's and let them roam once again over Emily's body. She moved her hands from Emily's shoulders to her exposed thighs and her breath hitched in her throat.

"You have no idea how much I want this, Em. You look amazing tonight and wearing this thing has been torture." Paige's voice was even huskier than usual, an octave lower and so quiet that it made Emily shiver with anticipation. "I'm just not so sure it's a good idea." Paige finished as she trailed her fingers up Emily's thigh and rested them on her hip. She knew that telling Emily she was turned on would only encourage her, and while she had no intention of resisting Emily's charms much further, she couldn't help but keep up the pretence that she needed convincing. Emily always got what she wanted (usually Paige wanted the same thing anyway) but sometimes it was fun to tease first.

Encouraged that Paige had admitted she was turned on, Emily released Paige from her grasp and stepped backwards towards the couch, determined now to show Paige that this was definitely a good idea.

"Remember how easy this was to put on?" asked Emily, raising her eyebrows seductively and reaching down her legs to unclip the black straps, "works both ways."

She unzipped the thigh-high boots and kicked them off. Then she reached up and began slowly lowering the zipper on the torso until it stopped just above her groin. The costume fell open and exposed most of her bare breasts. She shrugged her shoulders and arms out of the torso and began slowly pushing the entire thing down her body. As it passed her hips she turned slightly to give Paige a nice view of the ass that she knew Paige admired so much. She lowered the costume all the way to the floor, stepped out of it and flung it over the side of a nearby chair.

Paige just watched in silence as her girlfriend stripped down completely. Emily was throwing herself at her and, somewhere in the back of Paige's mind, she made a mental note that if this was what happened when she wore a suit, she should make a concerted effort to wear suits much more often.

Emily now stood entirely naked with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face, clearly aware that she had won. Emily closed the gap between them and immediately Paige's hands flew to the soft skin on Emily's waist and their lips met, parted and allowed entry to each other's tongues. They kissed each other with abandon, their tongues sliding wetly over each other, nipping and sucking at will, no longer questioning where this was going. Emily reached up to the lapels of Paige's suit jacket and she pushed it back over Paige's shoulders. Taking the hint, Paige started shrugging out of it and before she had even finished Emily moved on to the bowtie which, thankfully, was a clip-on and threw it over her shoulder before unbuttoning Paige's waistcoat and shirt. As she unbuttoned the shirt she was taken slightly by surprise – she hadn't realised under all those layers that Paige wasn't wearing a bra either so as soon as the shirt was open she was granted access to Paige's perfect breasts. Paige started to take her shirt off with the waistcoat but Emily stopped her.

"Wait," she said even as she tried to catch her breath, "leave the shirt on." Paige grinned and did as she was told. Emily reached in through the open shirt front and gently palmed Paige's breasts. Her pink nipples were hard and Paige gasped from the friction as Emily's hand moved over them. Emily gently squeezed them in unison and then moved to pinch her nipples firmly, at the same time bringing her mouth down to press kisses against Paige's creamy white collarbone and all over her neck. Paige gasped and twitched under Emily's touch and responded in kind – running her hands down Emily's back to squeeze her ass and pull her in closer. Emily trailed kisses all down Paige's neck, collarbone and chest and then over the soft, supple flesh of her right breast until she reached a pink nipple. She flicked her tongue at it, hard, and without waiting for Paige to adjust she took it into her mouth and sucked hard. Paige let out a moan and her hips bucked, her fingers digging into Emily's ass, trying not to lose to control. Emily continued to suck on the nipple, flicking her tongue over it and tugging with her teeth, but she let go of the other breast and moved her hands down to Paige's pants to undo the zipper and finally get at what she wanted.

Emily undid the pants and slipped her fingers into the waistband to push them down over Paige's hips, dragging her boxer shorts along with it and freeing the dildo from being pressed against Paige's thigh. It sprang rigidly to attention. Paige, dimly aware of what was happening, kicked her pants and underwear away and pressed herself against Emily's thigh. Emily, however, had other plans and grabbed Paige by the shirt. She tugged and nudged Paige until they had switched places so that Paige was backed up against the couch in the carriage and then started pushing against Paige's shoulders to get her to sit down. It didn't take long for Paige to get the message and she dropped quickly to the couch, reaching up to take Emily's hand and pull her on top.

Emily straddled Paige's hips and let the dildo rest in between them, ignoring it for now. She wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and kissed her deeply, using her old trick of taking Paige's lip into her mouth and running her tongue over it firmly, before pressing her tongue into the other girl's eager mouth. Paige ran her hands all over Emily's perfect body starting with her hips, over her lower back and then to her stomach, gentle caresses and strokes that made Emily want to purr at the same time as she was aching to be fucked. Paige stroked up Emily's front until she reached her full breasts and here she grazed her thumbs roughly over Emily's sensitive nipples, pleased with herself when Emily immediately let out a moan of frustration and pleasure. Paige flicked each of her fingertips roughly over Emily's nipples, eliciting a moan for each one and an accompanying twitch of Emily's hips in her lap. She pinched them hard and twisted slightly before breaking the kiss and lowering her mouth to Emily's left nipple. She took it gently into her mouth and soothed it with her tongue, sucking lightly and wrapping her tongue around and over it again and again. All the while, Paige kept up an increasing, unrelenting, pressure on the right nipple, twisting it harder each time. Emily was panting on top of her, slumped forward over Paige's shoulders, driven to distraction by the twin pleasures of the slightly painful ache on her right nipple and the warm, wet haven of her left.

Emily was starting to lose control and she was just about ready to let Paige take the lead when she remembered that this was definitely not what she had planned at the beginning of the evening. Her determination and sense of purpose returned all at once, shutting off the urge to tell Paige to keep going and never stop. She pulled back, wrenching her chest free from Paige's lips and she reached for Paige's wrists. Paige started in surprise and looked into her girlfriend's eyes to find out what was wrong, only to find that Emily's eyes were as dark as ever with lust and a somewhat alarming clarity and determination. Emily took Paige's wrists and pinned them against the back of the sofa while looking directly into Paige's eyes and letting her know that under no circumstances was she allowed to touch without permission. Emily let go of her girlfriend's wrists and started running her hands flat along Paige's skin, starting at the soft, creamy skin at her neck and working her way down under the shirt, over her breasts and to her stomach.

Here, she shifted and brought her hips up off Paige's lap. She took hold of the rigid dildo and, still staring deeply into Paige's eyes, she guided it over her slit. She was soaking wet and her clit was throbbing, so when the head came into contact with it she let out a tiny wisp of a whimper and her head swam. She stroked it up and down a few times to really coat the head with her juices before positioning it just under her opening and lowering her hips, rolling them gently to allow it smooth entrance into her. As the head slipped inside, despite desperately trying to maintain eye contact, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out another, deep, throaty moan. She lowered her hips so that she was sitting once again in Paige's lap and she felt the tip hit her cervix causing her once again to gasp and flutter her eye lids closed, but as she got used to the full feeling she opened her eyes again and looked at Paige. Paige was staring at her face still, her mouth slightly open, panting heavily, eyes wide and – Emily was very pleased to notice – letting out tiny tremors of anticipation through her shoulders and torso.

Emily put her arms around Paige's neck again; one hand in Paige's perfectly curled hair and started to rise again up the shaft. When the bulbous head was threatening to pop out, she shifted down once again and lowered herself fully, this time able to keep her eyes locked with Paige despite the intense pleasure inside of her. She started up a rhythm, rising up relatively fast and then lowering herself excruciatingly slowly so that she could feel every centimetre as it pushed further in. Each time it bottomed out and reached her cervix, her ass finally landing in Paige's lap, she let out a little gasp of pleasure and rolled her hips forward and back to extend the pleasure.

Paige, for her part, was struggling to maintain eye contact even though she knew that was what Emily wanted because she desperately wanted to watch each and every detail of Emily riding her. Her muscles strained as she forced herself to keep her hands by her side, having put them down on the couch after Emily let them go. True, the sight of Emily's face as she received pleasure and reacted to the intrusion was incredibly hot but she knew what it must look like down there and she was desperate to get a good look. She was glad, then, when Emily broke eye contact, closed her eyes and leaned her head back, picking up the pace somewhat. Paige let her eyes wander and her brain clouded with an intense desire as she saw Emily's body, smooth, tanned and curved rising up off her lap and coming back down again, her hips rolling shamelessly in Paige's lap. She saw the dildo emerge as Emily rose and noticed that it was glistening with Emily's arousal. Paige almost lost it when the dildo started disappearing inside Emily again and it took all of her self-control to not flip them over and start pounding hard into Emily like she really wanted to. But she knew that it was this – having Paige watch her and want her – that was getting Emily off almost as much as the feeling of the dildo stretching and filling her. In compromise, Paige sneaked her hands up Emily's legs and gripped onto Emily's thighs, helping to guide her movements and she was pleased when she realised that Emily was too far gone to scold her for it.

Emily was now moving pretty fast, still rising faster than she descended but definitely moving fast enough to receive a good fucking from the dildo. She could feel her orgasm gathering deep inside her and had given up on trying to keep the whimpers, moans and sighs to herself, making more noise than was probably wise. Anyone directly outside of the carriage door would probably hear her but she really could not care less. She was starting to reach the point she sometimes found herself in when sex was really good and her orgasm was really close where she became keenly aware of all her senses and could feel every point of contact against her skin. She opened her eyes again to take it all in and experienced it all at once – the thick dildo inside her, gliding wetly, curved to press against her g-spot and ribbed to flick at the front wall of her channel with each centimetre she moved, her own hair cascading and ticking down her back, her throbbing clit, the rough fabric of the couch they were on against her knees that would probably leave an angry red smudge, the sound of her own moans and whimpers and, finally, Paige.

Paige with her dark eyes watching her so intensely, roving over her body, devouring her and so clearly wracked with desire that it made Emily cream all over again. Paige with her dazzlingly white shirt open, revealing the perfect creamy-white skin of her breasts, her pale, flat stomach, her pink and stubbornly erect nipples brushing against the starchy white fabric, peeking out as Paige subtly rocked her body in time with Emily's. Paige, whose hands were holding onto Emily's hips – huh, when did that happen? – and guiding her up and down, forward and back and who always, no matter what the situation, managed to apply the perfect amount of pressure. Paige, who was panting heavily and biting her lip and flushed all the way from her neck to her cheeks. Paige, whose skin was shimmering with sweat from the effort of holding herself back.

Emily crumpled forward, still keeping her pace but reaching out to wrap around Paige. She found herself frustrated with the fact that there was a barrier between the two of them and clumsily forced the crisp white shirt down Paige's shoulders, allowing Paige to wriggle free and toss it to the side. She pressed them together, skin meeting skin, arms wrapping around Paige's shoulders, burying her head into the side of Paige's neck. Emily breathed her in and placed her parted lips against the firm, hot skin that she loved so much. Paige returned her hand to Emily's breast and pinched the nipple hard, at the same time as lowering her head to take the other nipple into her mouth and suck on it gently. It was this – the twin sensations again of Paige's hot, wet mouth and her firm fingertips – that pushed Emily over the edge, unable to hold back any longer. Emily increased her pace even further, now dropping forcefully onto the dildo so that it was thrust harder and harder. Paige was all around her and inside her, she was all Emily could smell, feel, taste and hear. She clenched tight around the dildo and shuddered as the orgasm flowed from her inside out, travelling all the way down her arms and legs to the tips of her fingers and toes and then back again to her very core, where it shocked her again and again. She sat there whimpering and moaning as aftershock after aftershock rocketed through her and she gripped Paige as firmly as ever, now sitting perfectly still apart from the odd jolt as pleasure shot through her body.

Eventually, the shocks wore down and she started to relax her grip on Paige, even coming round enough to place lazy kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder. She was still feeling intense pleasure from the dildo inside her and was reluctant to get up off Paige's lap just yet but she became aware that even though Paige was sitting mostly still – her hands were tracing soothing strokes up and down Emily's back now – she was probably also intensely frustrated. The whole point of this exercise, after all, was to turn Paige on by giving her a little show, so Emily sat up straight and brought her lips to Paige's. She kissed her gently at first, slow and steady open-mouthed kisses that allowed her time to properly come down from her orgasm. Once her head cleared she deepened the kiss by insistently pushing her tongue into Paige's mouth. Emily massaged Paige's tongue with her own and used every trick in her repertoire to tell Paige that it was her turn now. She sucked and nipped and licked at Paige's bottom lip, coaxed Paige's tongue into her mouth only to place her own lips around it and suck it wetly, explored as much of Paige's mouth as she could. Paige's breathing turned ragged and her hands started to wander again, down Emily's back and onto her ass which she squeezed and massaged. This reminded Emily that she was still sat on Paige's lap with the dildo inside her and she lifted herself up until it came out.

Emily moved to unhook the straps at Paige's hips so that she could remove it completely, while out of curiosity Paige brought her hand up to touch the shaft and gasped in surprise at how warm it was. It was totally soaked, as was the base and the triangle of leather that covered her, but it was also hot to the touch. Paige wrapped her hand around the shaft to fully appreciate Emily's warmth and wetness and stroked it, marvelling at the mess Emily had made.

"Mm, feels like you had fun" muttered Paige, her head not entirely clear and her clit throbbing painfully.

"I did," said Emily, "but it's your turn now" Emily grinned, looking down at Paige's hand wrapped around the shaft and with that she started to pull the straps down Paige's legs and yanked the dildo out of Paige's hand. Once the straps were off, she tossed it aside and climbed back onto Paige's lap, wasting no time to start kissing Paige fully on the mouth and pressing their wet centres together. Paige let out an assortment of whimpers, sighs and moans as Emily grinded into her, frustrated beyond anything she had ever felt before and desperate for release. Emily, it seemed, was trying to build up tension by slowly increasing the contact between them, running her hands over Paige, ghosting over her breasts, kissing her neck. She knew Paige was already pretty wound up because she was squirming beneath her but she did not quite understand the extent of it.

"Emily… please, I can't take it anymore…" Paige was panting as she said it, struggling to breathe, her voice hitching even as she forced the words out. Emily was taken aback by the desperate plea. Here was Paige - perfectly patient Paige who seemed to be able to wait indefinitely for her turn, who endured endless teasing and remained in control of herself far beyond the point where Emily would have lost it – begging for Emily to touch her. Emily broke into a massive grin, but she wanted to milk this for what it was worth.

She licked the rim of Paige's ear in time with her hips grinding their centres together and whispered in her lowest, sexiest voice, "ask me again."

Paige's eyes hardened and for a split second she tried to resist begging for a second time but she was far too far gone and her resolve shattered as quickly as it was formed.

"Please touch me, Emily" Paige said it simply, determined at least not to pant this time. Emily didn't need asking a third time and she scooted back, lowering a hand to Paige's lips. A second surprise awaited her there as she slipped two fingers in between Paige's folds.

"Wow, you are wetter than you have ever been before" Emily whispered into Paige's ear.

"I've been wet all evening wearing that thing… it's been driving me insane." Paige whispered back, panting again, Emily's finger having made contact with her swollen clit.

In truth, Emily was the one who was constantly soaking through her jeans when they made out – even sometimes at school when they flirted or teased each other in class – and Paige was always very contained and neat. Not this time. This time she was drenched, her juices had seeped out around her lips and she was slippery smooth all over. Emily lowered her fingers and pushed two of them inside Paige, earning herself a low, satisfying moan from Paige. She placed a final kiss on Paige's parted lips and began to scoot down further until her head was in Paige's lap.

She kissed this other set of lips and dipped her tongue between the folds, savouring the taste of Paige which was heady and stronger than usual and absolutely delicious. She ran her tongue once up from where her fingers were at Paige's entrance to her clit and once she found the intensely swollen bundle of nerves, she clamped her lips down around it and sucked it into her mouth. She ran her tongue harshly over Paige's clit - knowing that if she did it softly it would actually make Paige come sooner – and began thrusting with her fingers, setting a steady pace. With her free hand, Emily reached for one of Paige's and entwined their fingers together. Paige was grateful for the gesture because she needed something to grip onto. She was so close to coming already that she was desperately trying to calm herself down, breathe normally, think of something other than Emily's tongue flicking against her and Emily's fingers fucking her.

Emily decided eventually that it was time to force Paige to come, so she let go of the hold she had on Paige's clit and simply pressed the flat of her tongue against it, curling her fingers up into Paige's g-spot as firmly as she could and licked slowly up and down against Paige, still using the flat of her tongue. She knew it would work and within moments Paige stopped even trying to resist and allowed herself to fully experience the orgasm that broke through her. Her walls clenched so tightly around Emily's fingers that it almost hurt. Paige felt the orgasm like a wave washing over body from bottom to top in three big rushes. She had brought her free hand up to cover her mouth and muffle her screams as she came, but now she was silent, breathing rapidly as Emily moved her fingers gently inside her, determined to extend Paige's pleasure as much as possible. Emily could feel Paige's walls tensing and fluttering as her breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed against the sofa. Emily pulled out of Paige once the fluttering had ceased and sat on her lap, snuggling close into her and resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, catching their breath and allowing their heartbeats to slow down. They spent several minutes placing small, soothing kisses and strokes over each other's skin. Emily was starting to get drowsy when Paige cleared her throat and she realised that they would now have to put themselves back together and re-join the party. They got up reluctantly and started rooting through the clothes, their legs somewhat unsteady. When she found the strap-on Emily turned to Paige and held it up for inspection.

"Are you going to put it back on and wear it for the rest of the night now? It's kind of messed up" Emily asked, noticing that the base was soaked from both sides.

Paige grimaced and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think up some way that they could get it out of the train unseen that didn't involve her putting it back on.

"You could just hold it, Em? People saw you holding that ray gun earlier; maybe they'd just assume it was that?" Emily laughed and shook her head at the suggestion.

"I know," says Paige brightly, "you wait here and I'll put it in my pocket and sneak it into the cloakroom where our bags are. I'll come straight back for you and then we'll go back to the party together? There probably won't be anyone around in that direction so I should get away with it?"

Emily nodded and watched her get dressed before handing the thing to her and watching her bunch the straps up and shove them into her large pants pocket. It left a very noticeable bulge but under her suit jacket it wouldn't be seen unless someone got too close. Emily dressed herself and walked Paige to the door of the carriage where she gave her a lingering kiss goodbye and pressed her back against the door to wait for Paige to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so originally I was only going to write the one story but i have all these ideas that won't leave my head and I sort of know where I want this to go now. All I'm saying is that it's going to be moving back in time. So this chapter is a prequel to the first one, detailing what might've happened the first time they used that strap on. Enjoy. **

**Reviews welcome as always. **

**PS if anyone notices typos or whatever, please let me know because I hate them and would prefer to correct them than not know. **

Paige's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket as she sat at the dinner table with her parents on a Saturday afternoon. They had decided that since Paige had developed some sort of regular social life over the past few months and were seeing less and less of her that they should implement a "Family Meal" time and with Sundays being out of the question because of her father's commitments at church, they had settled on Saturday. Paige was allowed to go out immediately after and was allowed out on a Friday night but was required to sit politely through all three courses of her mother's home-cooked-Sunday-lunch-on-a-Saturday. They were only on the second course and Paige was impatient. The message in her pocket could only be from one person and it could only mean one thing. She wondered whether she might be able to sneak a look at her phone under the dinner table but dismissed the idea when she realised what the consequence of her father getting so annoyed at her that he insisted on reading the text would be, so she sat patiently and waited.

The opportunity presented itself once they had finished the second course and she offered to help her mother with dessert. This had resulted in a few minutes alone in the kitchen arranging fruit salads as her mother disappeared into the basement. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened the message from Emily.

"_It's here. Hurry. X"_

Paige shivered and shoved her phone back into her pocket, quickly returning to the fruit salads and praying that her father wouldn't make this lunch drag out any longer than it had to.

The brown box was sitting innocently on Emily's window seat. Emily had opened it as soon as it arrived and had taken a good rummage through to figure out what was what but she had been strict with herself and put it back in the box until Paige got there. Now that she was here, having been eventually excused from the table and making a dash for Emily's house on her bike with an overnight bag over her shoulder, Emily was virtually bouncing with excitement. She grabbed the box and motioned for Paige to sit on the bed with her. They looked down at it with shy, sheepish grins and Emily took it out. She held it up for inspection and noted the curve of the shaft, the slightly bulbous head and the vivid, deep blue colour. It didn't much look like a penis which was a good thing but she was unsure if she was comfortable with this oddly unnatural colour. Paige cleared her throat.

"So… how do you think we should start this?" she asked bluntly.

"Um, I guess like how we start any other time?" Emily felt awkward and nervous about this new experience but they had talked about it and she thought once they got going it would probably be okay. She put her hand on Paige's neck to pull her in for a kiss and suddenly starting it was no longer a problem. The kiss turned heated in a flash and their tongues met halfway, each trying to gain entrance into the other girl's mouth. Paige was taken aback by the fire that had sprung up between them and was always intoxicated when they kissed passionately like this; something about the way Emily's breath hitched in her throat made her taste extra sexy and Paige wanted to savour as much of it as she could. Before long they were tugging at each other's clothes, breaking apart temporarily to pull shirts up and over their heads. Emily's skin was tingling with anticipation as Paige started running her hands lightly over Emily's tanned skin. When Paige reached her hand up to run her fingertips over Emily's nipples through her bra, she found them to be stiffly erect and was rewarded by a sharp gasp from Emily's mouth into her own. Paige extended her fingertips up to Emily's shoulders and hooked her fingers under Emily's bra straps, pulling them down her shoulders. She broke the kiss for a moment and kissed the smooth skin where her bra strap had been, flicking her tongue out to taste Emily's skin. She moved her hand around to Emily's back and flicked open the bra with well-practised dexterity. It came away and was flung unceremoniously across the room, while Paige started licking and kissing down Emily's chest, pressuring Emily with the palm of her hands into lying down on the bed. She reached a taut nipple and took hold of it roughly, licking and sucking it without bothering to ease Emily into the contact. Emily let out a choice curse word and bucked her hips in response. Paige continued to suck at Emily's nipple, running her tongue relentlessly over the peak. Emily sneaked her hands around to Paige's bra strap and unhooked it just as easily before pushing Paige off her slightly and allowing the material to fall off, revealing her pale breasts and pink nipples. The bra was flung aside in the vague direction of the one before it and Emily pulled Paige down into herself to press their breasts together and take Paige's bottom lip between her own, running her tongue along it in a way she knew Paige would love.

Emily was getting impatient and wanted to move things along so she reached for the button of Paige's jeans and pushed them down over Paige's ass, pleased when she found that Paige was wearing a pair of white men's boxer shorts like she sometimes did. They looked _good_ on her. Paige followed suit and tugged Emily's sweats down, dragging her silk panties with them. Paige paused for a moment, recognising that they had gone from zero to naked in record time. She looked down at Emily and saw the darkness in her eyes, the clouded lust, and then she looked _down_ at Emily and found her brain filled with fog as she realised that Emily was already soaking wet. She reached a hand down to explore the warm, silky depths of Emily's lips.

"Inside" Emily gasped, desperate now for some feeling – true, she had exercised self-control for most of the day in not using the toy by herself but she had no control of her mind constantly returning to the gutter. She'd been in a state of heightened arousal the entire time and she wasn't about to hold out. Paige plunged two fingers inside Emily and began thrusting in a steady motion. Paige could feel Emily's body responding to her touch and for a few moments they both forgot about their expensive purchase on the bed next to them. It was only when Emily started begging for more that they realised that there was more to be had and Paige pulled away. She pressed a chaste kiss against Emily's warm lips, gathered up the straps and dildo and excused herself.

She went into Emily's bathroom to try to figure out the straps and get changed. Having never done this before she wasn't sure which leg was supposed to go where but once she had straightened the thing out it seemed kind of obvious that there were two leg holes and a set of straps that would tighten around her hips and thighs. She stepped into it, readjusted, pulled on the straps and looked down at herself.

_Well, that was simple_, she thought. The dildo was pointing up at her and she moved around experimentally, watching as the head bobbed all over the place. She felt the shaft with her hand, tugging it to see how tight against her skin it was and found that the straps held it very firmly in place.

"Paige, are you okay in there?" came Emily's voice from her bedroom. Paige realised she had probably been in the bathroom for a bit too long and hurriedly put her shorts back on over the strap on. The dildo was tucked to one side and Paige couldn't help but feel absurd walking around with an erection in her pants. Still, she had come this far and Emily was waiting wet and naked on the bed in the other room so she wasn't about to let a little absurdity get in the way. She cautiously opened the bathroom door and peeked her head out at Emily, a sheepish grin playing across her features.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked again. Paige nodded and forced herself out of the bathroom, walking quickly towards the bed. Emily looked very pointedly at Paige's groin and grinned wickedly, "pleased to see me, are you?" she teased. The white fabric of Paige's underwear really left nothing to the imagination as far as the blue shaft was concerned.

"Funny, Fields. You won't be grinning like that once I get started," Paige retorted, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Emily by the waist, bringing herself down so that she was lying flush on top of her.

"Mm, I hope not" were Emily's last words before Paige's lips found hers again. Paige relaxed into her and kissed her deeply, hands beginning to wander up and down Emily's sides. However, the more heated the kiss became and the nearer she got to the point where she thought she should make a move to take her shorts off, the more nervous she got. She had no idea, really, what she was doing and how this was supposed to work or when she'd know if Emily was ready. She started tensing up, slowing down and over-thinking everything she was doing to the point where she had to break the kiss and bury her face in Emily's neck, desperately trying to fend off panic.

"Paige, are you okay?" came Emily's voice in her ear, full of concern. Paige took a deep breath before explaining.

"I'm just really nervous, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to get it wrong or hurt you," she admitted, her face still buried in the side of Emily's neck, avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me, Paige," Emily's voice was gentle but persuasive and Paige did as she was told. "If you're not ready for this, or it doesn't feel right, then we can stop and it won't be a problem. But if you're worried that I'm not ready for this, then don't be. You have no idea how much I want this right now, how much I want you, how turned on I am just looking at you with that on…" Emily blushed to say it but it was true and, in fact, she would be sorely disappointed if Paige decided not to go through with it. Paige heard the slight desperation in Emily's voice as she admitted it and this gave her the boost and reassurance she needed, so she dipped her head low to kiss Emily hard on the mouth. She rolled her hips forward so that, for the first time, the shaft of the dildo through her shorts came into contact with Emily's centre. Emily gasped and took the movement as a sign that Paige was back in business.

"Take your shorts off, gorgeous" she whispered into Paige's ear, spreading her legs wider all the while.

Paige silently pulled back and pushed them down, freeing the dildo which stood to attention comically, before kicking them off to the side. She lowered herself so that they were skin to skin again and searched Emily's face to check she was still okay. Emily stared back at her and gave her the slightest of nods, all the encouragement Paige now needed to reach down and position the head of the dildo at Emily's entrance. She stroked the head twice up and down Emily's slit to ensure it was coated with Emily's wetness, re-positioned it at Emily's entrance and braced herself.

"Is this right?" she whispered to Emily.

"Yeah" Emily replied, holding her breath in anticipation.

Paige slowly pushed her hips forward, studying her face intensely to make sure everything was okay. After a moment she knew the head had slipped inside Emily's sopping wet centre because she felt the resistance decrease and because she could see it all over Emily's face. Emily's eyes had fluttered shut and she had let out the breath she was holding with the smallest of gasps. Paige continued to push gently inside until she was as far in as she could go at this angle. She watched Emily's face as she got used to the feeling of the dildo inside her and stayed still, pressing firmly with her hips.

"You okay?" she asked again, aware that she was asking this question far too much but needing the reassurance anyway. Emily nodded, both amazed and frustrated by how caring Paige was, and in answer shifted her hips up to increase the movement and signal to Paige that she was comfortable and ready to be fucked now please. Paige pulled her hips back a few inches and then slowly pushed in again, intent on watching Emily's reactions. Seeing nothing worrying, she started to pick up a pace and develop a rhythm. She rolled her hips back and forth steadily, especially loving the moment when they would join flush at the middle and Emily would reward her with a little gasp of pleasure at being full.

Paige was gaining confidence with each thrust and beginning to get a very specific kind of enjoyment out of watching Emily like this, knowing that each thrust of her hips pushed the dildo deep inside her girlfriend. Paige loved that she could experience making love to Emily in this way – she loved that their bodies were pressed against each other, breast against breast, stomach against stomach, looking into each other's eyes as they moved and received pleasure. She leaned her head down again to capture Emily's mouth in a kiss, pushing her tongue in without hesitation. The kiss was sloppy and interspersed with breaks for heavy breathing but they would always find their way back to one another, kissing in perfect rhythm with Paige's hips. Paige couldn't think or focus on anything other than thrusting her hips rhythmically, Emily's body pressed against her, Emily's lips against her own and the increasingly loud moans that she was absorbing with every kiss.

Paige's attention was brought to her own centre when a particularly hard thrust pressed the base of the dildo against her clit (which no doubt had swollen enough to allow for better contact with the base) but before she could really start to enjoy herself, Emily broke their kiss suddenly and cried out, throwing her head back into the pillow, her body tensing, her nails digging into Paige's side. This took Paige completely by surprise but she managed to maintain her pace and drove Emily through what she guessed was an orgasm. When Emily relaxed underneath her, Paige slowed down and came to a stop.

"Did you just...?" she asked in a whisper.

Emily nodded and took in several deep breaths. She had not expected to come so quickly, and actually her body had given her no warning whatsoever. One minute she was simply enjoying herself and the next a perfectly formed, if not entirely satisfying, orgasm had fluttered its way through her body.

"Should I stop?" Paige asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Oh, no, just… maybe slow down and be gentle for a little bit… that was so good, oh, Paige that was _really_ good but let's slow down" Emily was rambling and regaining her breath and she could feel tiny aftershocks from her orgasm buzzing through her. She ran her hands up and down Paige's back, concentrating on the soft skin under her fingers. Paige gave her one last, delicious kiss on her lips before leaning back and repositioning herself so that she and Emily were perpendicular. Emily was lying flat on her back, Paige was sitting back on her ankles between Emily's legs that were bent and open wide but they were fused at the hip, the dildo still buried inside Emily's wet cunt. Paige wriggled forward, each movement shocking the oversensitive nerves inside Emily's channel, so that her knees were almost tucked underneath Emily's bottom and Emily's hips were angled upward, allowing the dildo to reach further inside.

Paige put her hands on Emily's knees to steady herself and looked down at where their bodies met. If she was turned on before, then it was nothing compared to how she felt now, taking in this view. She could see the base of the dildo and a small part of the shaft where it wasn't pressed very firmly inside Emily. Experimentally, she pulled her hips back to pull it out and saw the entire shaft slide out until the head was visible. She continued until it was nearly completely out and then kept still, savouring the view below her, the way the bulbous head – covered in Emily's arousal and its colour such a stark contrast to the dark lips surrounding it - seemed to stretch Emily's opening. She then slowly started pushing forward again, watching the head disappear inside followed by the majority of the shaft until their hips met and Emily had taken the entire length. Emily panted when it was fully in, deeper than before and causing her intense pleasure following her first orgasm. Paige started to pull out again, very slowly until the head appeared and this time she let the entire thing come out. She reached her hand down to guide it back in and pushed, amazed by how easily it slipped inside Emily's wet opening, eliciting a groan from the girl on her back when the head entered her and another when she had pushed fully inside.

Paige couldn't take her eyes off the shaft disappearing into Emily and reappearing, glistening wet, from inside. She also loved the control she had over Emily at this point, the way her slow, deliberate movements were rewarding her with gasps and whimpers and even the odd curse word from Emily's lips. She changed tactics now, bringing the head out and then pushing it back in but only allowing it to enter a short way before taking it out again. She thought Emily would enjoy this because of the bulbous head and she was right – Emily had thrown her hand across her face and was running her fingers through her hair, a sure sign she was trying to prevent herself from losing it. She wanted to continue teasing Emily like this forever. Paige now started mixing the two kinds of thrusts together. She would tease Emily a couple of times with the head before pushing forward gently all the way in, only to pull out again and continue teasing. She kept this up for a while, trying to keep Emily guessing what she was going to do. Emily had completely lost control by this point and was no longer bothering to reduce or swallow her moans, but was grunting and whimpering and writhing with need.

Paige decided that Emily was probably ready now for something a little rougher and so, without alerting Emily that she was about to do anything different, she drew nearly all the way out and then very suddenly thrust - near enough as hard as she could - inside Emily. Her reaction was priceless and made Paige grin from ear to ear. She cried out a guttural moan and opened her eyes wide in shock, staring at Paige, trying to focus on the girl who had surprised her so deliciously but struggling because her mind was so clouded with pleasure. She babbled curses incoherently that made Paige chuckle.

"Like that, did you?" Paige asked as she drew her hips back slowly, her voice husky and full of confidence. Emily's reply was let out in a whimper.

"Mmhmm."

Paige timed her thrust with Emily's response and pushed roughly inside her again, catching her off-guard for a second time and delighted in hearing Emily cry out even louder this time.

"Fuck, Paige… what the hell are you doing to me?"

Paige didn't bother to reply and instead settled on alternating between the three kinds of thrusts she had found Emily liked. She teased her with the bulbous head, pushed inside slowly but surely and every now and then fucked her as hard as she could. Emily was tense all over; unsure of what was going to happen next. Her walls were tingling with anticipation of the hard thrust and each time it happened Emily saw stars. Paige was now increasing the frequency of the hard thrusts, working up to a point where she would stop teasing entirely and go at it full force. The power that she had over her girlfriend right now was astounding; later on Paige might worry about why she liked having so much control over Emily like this, but for now she wasn't capable of doing anything other than enjoying the moment and pushing Emily as far as she could. Emily had one hand in her hair and one gripping the sheets and she was trying desperately to keep looking at Paige who was alternating between looking down at the glorious sight of the dildo disappearing inside Emily and watching Emily's face. Somehow the dark hunger in Paige's eyes and the almost satisfied look on her girlfriend's face were making her even more aroused, especially when she started being able to predict the hard thrusts by the slight frown on Paige's brow just before.

Paige gave Emily one last gentle tease with the head before she pulled out completely, ensured the head was in the correct position and shoved it back in, thrusting in earnest. She was still leaning back on her ankles and pulled out slowly but every re-entrance into her girlfriend was rough, throwing her hips forward as fast as possible, working up a sweat and determined not to stop until Emily came again. Again, it didn't take long for Emily to tense all over and near enough scream out in pleasure. Paige watched from her vantage point as Emily's muscles tensed and contracted, how her hips rolled in delight, how her back arched up off the bed, her eyes closed tight shut and her mouth open. She shook and trembled repeatedly as Paige continued to move inside her, not so hard now but certain to push Emily to her limit.

Once Emily stopped trembling Paige stopped thrusting and watched Emily's chest rise and fall as she continued to pant. Paige started to pull out now, assuming Emily had had enough and was taken by surprise by the noise of complaint Emily made.

"No, don't stop" she grumbled.

"Seriously?" Paige raised her eyebrows, surprised by her girlfriend's appetite.

"Please don't stop, I want more." To emphasise Emily reached out to grab Paige's hips and close the gap between them. She tried raising her hips to reach some sort of friction and was gratified when Paige slipped the dildo back inside her. "Harder, faster. Again." she whispered.

Paige did as she was told but wasn't getting the same kind of reaction from Emily that she wanted. Emily was pushing her hips to meet Paige and seemed frustrated, her walls were gripping tight around the dildo but it didn't shock her like it did before. Paige considered what to do for a moment before placing a strong hand around Emily's thigh and lifting it up, pushing it back onto Emily's stomach so that her hips were angled even further upward. Paige took hold of the other thigh and did the same so that Emily's ass was pretty much lifted off the bed, her thighs spread open, legs in the air in the most vulnerable position she could imagine. Paige looked down and her mind clouded once again with the sight before her – Emily's dark lips glistening with arousal, framed by her legs and angled so that it was on full, glorious display. Paige started to thrust again and this time she got the reaction she wanted. She was pushing deeper inside Emily than ever before and unbeknownst to her, she was actually hitting Emily's cervix each time the dildo was fully inserted.

Paige didn't bother with any slow thrusting this time but leapt straight into full-force pounding, going as fast on the exit as she could on the entrance and careful to push in all the way, keeping her rhythm and determined to keep control of the situation. She had her hands on the back of Emily's thighs to keep them in place, pushing them back to keep her ass in the air and steady herself. Emily had put her hand over her mouth to try to muffle her screams as her third orgasm built inside her. Paige sped up, pounded hard, closed her eyes and focussed, letting her mind clear of everything other than her own movement and the sounds Emily was making underneath her. It occurred to her as she pounded that what she was feeling right now was exactly like what she felt when she was swimming and winning – there was nothing but her body and the goal she was trying to reach with it. It took no time at all for Emily to reach that goal, for the orgasm to break and wash all over her, more intense than the previous two and seeming to last forever. Emily was almost crying into her hand, her walls clenching furiously around the dildo. Paige slowed her thrusts down as Emily's cries petered out, occasionally giving Emily one hard, fast thrust that would make her whimper all over again, but stayed inside her girlfriend for several minutes. Once Emily finally seemed to stop coming, Paige pulled out gently, sure this time that Emily had had enough.

Paige moved to the side and placed Emily's legs in a normal position on the bed again. They were twitching slightly but other than that Emily was completely still and Paige lay down next to her, snuggling in close and resting her lips against her girlfriend's shoulder. They stayed like that quietly for a few minutes until it seemed like Emily was trying to move and reach out for Paige. Paige moved in closer and took one of Emily's hands in hers.

"I can't move my legs right now but I promise when I can I'm going to be all over you" she mumbled to her girlfriend who chuckled at her.

"Don't worry about it" Paige replied honestly. She was horny, sure, but she seemed to have gained enough satisfaction from seeing Emily come apart like that and could do without the physical gratification of an orgasm.

"I really want to though. That was so very good and I… I just want to taste you again before I fall asleep" Emily still had her eyes closed and said it with abandon, having lost any shame in her desires several orgasms ago.

Paige squirmed at this statement, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her when she thought about Emily's mouth on her, thinking that maybe she would like that orgasm after all. She looked at Emily's gorgeous, full lips and knew exactly what she wanted but she was nervous – very nervous – to ask for it. They had done it a few times over the past few months and every time it had driven Paige wild. She felt terribly greedy whenever she suggested it, almost like she was using Emily for her own perverse sexual fantasies. Emily didn't seem to mind all that much but it would take a long time for Paige to finally believe that Emily wanted her as much as she wanted Emily. She fought with the phrasing of her next sentence, trying to get across what she wanted without actually asking for it.

"Well if you're having trouble turning over you could always stay lying down…" she suggested tentatively.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at Paige, hoping that she had understood the suggestion. Paige was looking at her apprehensively and trying her hardest not to blush. Emily grinned at her and nodded, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Take that off and come here," she ordered simply. Paige didn't hesitate in throwing the harness off to the side, forgotten. She drew herself up so that she was kneeling next to Emily's face and, looking down to check she definitely had the right idea, she inched forward until she could swing her leg over Emily's shoulders and effectively straddle her face. She looked down at Emily who was staring hungrily at Paige's centre, lifting her head off the pillows to try to reach her girlfriend who was a bit too far away. Emily's hands reached up to Paige's hips and gripped them, tugging them downwards to try to get Paige to lower herself. Paige didn't need much persuasion and bent her knees until she felt Emily's lips connecting with her own, her tongue parting them skilfully and seeking out her swollen clit in no time.

Paige didn't fully allow herself to rest on Emily's face but kept a bit above her so that the pressure wouldn't be too hard at first, and so that she could tease herself with contact from Emily's hot, wet tongue. She began to move very slowly back and forth, allowing Emily to do most of the work with her tongue, licking and stroking Paige's sensitive clit with vigour. Paige kept her eyes open and looked down at Emily's face underneath her, hardly believing that any of this was happening again, that she had just made Emily come three times and that she was now quite literally sitting on her perfect face, rubbing her wet clit onto Emily's tongue. She lowered herself a little further to increase the pressure and moved a little faster, still in control of herself and loving the way that Emily's tongue flicked and stroked her.

Paige started to really get into it and relaxed fully onto Emily's face, grinding her hips shamelessly back and forth, pressing down and covering Emily's mouth and chin with her juices. She threaded one hand through Emily's hair and the other went to the headboard above Emily's bed so that she could brace herself for the orgasm she could feel building. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Emily's face underneath her, the perfect amount of pressure and speed applied to her sensitive clit. Even though she was about to come she knew that she was still in control, that she could keep herself on the edge of her orgasm for as long as she could bear it, that to an extent she was using Emily for her own satisfaction as opposed to being made love to. She didn't care. It felt amazing. So she let herself come and the orgasm swept through her body, starting at the point where Emily's tongue met her and spreading out all through her hands and feet until she was tingling all over.

After it had run its course Paige found her thighs were protesting from holding her up so she scooted down and collapsed onto Emily's torso. Her wet centre was resting on Emily's stomach, her shoulders slumped forward over Emily's. Now she was the one who couldn't move and it was Emily's turn to put her into a comfortable position. Emily rolled them both over so that Paige could lie down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her pale shoulders to encourage her to snuggle in close before drifting off into a well-earned sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one. This is set maybe two weeks before the last one. Also, just to clarify I'm pretending that Nate never existed because I can't be dealing with all that. This is going to be pure fluffy smut. **

**This chapter is largely inspired by a passage in Tipping the Velvet by Sarah Waters where Nan finds it hard to control herself around Flo after they hook up and they end up embracing in the store cupboard among the packets of flour while the kettle whistles on the stove. If you haven't read that book, you should. **

**Feedback welcome. **

"Emily?"

Silence.

"Emily!" Hanna raised her voice a little bit trying to get her best friend's attention. "where are we supposed to be meeting Spencer after class?"

Emily knew the answer. It was just that she couldn't focus enough to spit it out. They were sitting in the chemistry lab during class and had been put into groups of four to work on an experiment. Toby, Hanna, Emily and Paige were in a group together at one table and there was an experiment bubbling away in the centre. Toby and Paige had taken charge of it since Hanna had decided this would make the perfect opportunity for her and Emily to gossip, despite it being kind of awkward that they were leaving the other two out. Hanna had been prattling on for 15 minutes about this and that and had not even noticed that Emily wasn't listening. She had made sympathetic noises and phrases of agreement when it seemed like Hanna expected her to but now all of a sudden Hanna was expecting her to engage her brain and answer her properly.

She knew the answer, but it seemed like a really insignificant detail compared to what was actually on her mind. She had been watching Paige measure out liquids into beakers, fiddle with the Bunsen burner and flick through her textbook with her tongue poking out. She had been watching Paige's fingers in particular doing all the little monotonous things fingers do during the day and it was giving her all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched them work, blushing slightly when she unintentionally thought of all the things Paige could do with those fingers. She loved Paige's hands, she loved watching them work, it reminded her of how they felt when they were pressed against her skin. Emily kept trying to refocus and tear her eyes away from Paige but she had very little control over these things and before long she was struggling to keep her ass in her chair and keep from throwing herself at Paige. Her mouth had even dropped open a little. It was kind of hilarious.

At some point Paige had noticed her looking and had grinned inwardly, blushing ever so slightly. She knew what was on Emily's mind and she figured she could have a lot of fun this period if she milked it a bit. She started exaggerating her movements, lingering over things to let Emily get a good look. She started absent-mindedly-on-purpose touching herself; she put her fingertips to her neck and slowly stroked it, pretending to be trying to ease the tension in her neck, she bit her bottom lip the way she knew Emily liked her to and as a final push she pretended to be hot and took her jacket off, revealing her smooth, toned arms and shoulders. After all, this chem lab did have a habit of getting over heated in the winter when the maintenance people got trigger happy with the thermostat. It was at this point that Hanna interrupted Emily's entertainment and tried to drag her back down to earth.

"Uh, at her locker" Emily finally managed to spit out. She was now red in the face and desperately trying to put Paige out of her mind, wipe her face of emotion and keep her eyes on Hanna. Her brain was so clouded though that it kept on insisting that she pay attention to Paige and turn to look at her. This made Emily stutter and shake her head, utterly perplexed that she could end up like this. Her brain worked slowly but surely to clear itself until she became aware that Toby and Hanna were looking at her like she was a lunatic. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Paige grinning but she tried not to think about it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It seemed like you were on a different planet" whined Hanna.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit ill. I think it's the heat." she said, taking a deep breath. Paige came over now and took the opportunity to see if she could push things a little further. She stood next to Emily and put her arm around her shoulder, her other hand she brought up in slow motion to rest on Emily's forehead, making a big show out of feeling her temperature.

Emily was overtaken again by the lust cloud in her brain and stared into Paige's face which was now so close that she could kiss her if she wanted. And lordy did she want to, but she at least knew that doing that was out of the question. Hanna was oblivious to what was really going on and had swallowed the "feeling ill" line straight away, frowning in concern. Toby, on the other hand, looked a little suspicious but had the grace not to say anything that would get anyone in trouble.

"Sir, Emily's not feeling well. I think she needs to see the nurse, is it okay if I take her?" Paige said it as innocently as she could, turning to their goofy Chemistry teacher who was usually too busy having fun with the experiments himself to care if everyone else was messing around, as long as they completed the assignments in the end. Emily was still processing what Paige had said and what she was planning on actually doing with her once they left the class when a spanner was thrown in the works.

"Of course she can go to the nurse, but I think she's well enough to take herself, Paige. You can carry on with your experiment." Clearly he was cleverer than they gave him credit for. Paige's face fell as she realised that now Emily had to leave without her and they would be stuck in different parts of the school for the remainder of the class. Emily looked around helplessly, her brain still moving agonizingly slow and her underwear uncomfortably wet. She gathered her things and walked out of the door as Paige cursed under her breath.

Paige went back to their experiment and began moving things around aimlessly. She noticed that Toby was barely concealing a grin but decided not to rise to it and huffed in annoyance. A few minutes later, though, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Their teacher had busied himself with someone else's experiment again so she snuck a look at it under the table. Of course it was from Emily.

_English department store closet. Come find me when u can x_

Emily heard the bell ring signalling the end of class so she stood up off the storeroom floor in anticipation. Paige would probably wait until everyone had gone to their next class before she snuck in but Emily had been sitting on the floor for a good twenty minutes and she was getting frustrated. Granted, the heat that had licked through her when they were in Chemistry had abated somewhat while she was sitting in a silent room full of battered books, but the promise of alone time with Paige kept her sitting there patiently. Minutes past that felt like hours until the bustle outside the door diminished and then there was Paige, opening the door furtively and slipping inside without making a sound.

They stood a few meters away looking at each other, the heat very suddenly turned up again for Emily, before they stepped towards each other and met in the middle like magnets. Paige didn't stop when they met though and pushed Emily back until she was pressed up against one of the bookshelves. Their mouths met without hesitation and they kissed hungrily, their tongues already sliding against each other. Paige slipped her fingers under Emily's shirt at the first opportunity and pushed it up until she reached Emily's breasts. She had suspected that Emily was not wearing a bra today and smiled into the kiss when it was confirmed. Yes, she had looked and thought about it long enough to develop an opinion and, no, she didn't see a problem with that. She cupped them and squeezed gently before running her fingertips over Emily's sensitive nipples, feeling them harden with each stroke.

They were both breathing hard now, desperate for more from each other. Paige took her hands away from Emily's breasts and ran them smoothly all over her body, across her stomach to her back until Emily's shirt became a hindrance to more contact. With a huff she broke their kiss and tugged it off, throwing it to the side where it landed on a pile of copies of _The Taming of the Shrew._ As soon as it was gone she pressed their mouths together again and allowed her hands to wander where they wanted, all over Emily's smooth, warm back up to her shoulders and her neck and then down her arms. Emily loved being touched like this because Paige knew, she just somehow knew, how much pressure to apply to make Emily feel tingly and loved all over. Paige ran her hands down Emily's arms until she reached her hands, entwining their fingers together for a moment before drawing them up and placing them around her own neck. She let them rest there and returned her hands to Emily's waist, rubbing and soothing as she went.

Lifting her leg, Paige parted Emily's and pressed her thigh into Emily's centre. This caused Emily's already short skirt to rise up and reveal her black lace underwear. Paige reached her hands down to pull the skirt even further up so that it rested loose around her middle, allowing Paige to grope Emily's perfectly rounded ass. She tucked her fingers under the lace and squeezed, not bothering to be gentle this time, pulling Emily into her. Emily went willingly and ground her hips into Paige's leg, maintaining the kiss, her hands still wrapped around Paige's neck where she had put them. Paige was obviously not thinking straight when she placed her thigh there because Emily had a habit when aroused of soaking through whatever underwear she was wearing at the time, and sure enough she was leaving a wet patch on Paige's blue jeans that would be noticeable afterwards.

Emily let out a noise of complaint for a moment when Paige broke the kiss but it turned into a silent sigh when she felt Paige's lips begin to travel down her neck, placing light kisses and nips against the soft skin. She trailed kisses down Emily's collarbone and chest until she reached the curve of her breast. This was what she wanted, to pepper kisses all over Emily's soft supple skin, to take her nipple into her mouth and tug at it until Emily gasped, to grope and pull at Emily's backside, revelling in the way that Emily became putty in her hands. Emily started panting, gasping, digging her fingers into Paige's shoulders. She let out a whimper that was far too loud considering they were in a supply closet in school and with that Paige realised that Emily was angling for more.

Paige pinched Emily's ruined panties and pulled them down, stepping back to allow Emily to kick them away. She kept her left hand on Emily's bottom, kneading and squeezing, but brought her right around in between them to feel for herself exactly how wet her girlfriend was for her. As usual, Emily was practically dripping wet. Paige didn't even need to slip between her folds to feel it; it had spread out over her lips making them incredibly slippery. Paige pressed the tips of her middle and index fingers against Emily's swollen clitoris and started rubbing slow, smooth circles around it. Emily groaned quietly and tilted her head back onto the shelf in between battered and dog-eared copies of _Of Mice & Men_ and _The Lord of the Flies_, exposing her neck gorgeously for Paige to place her lips against once more.

After a few moments, Emily found herself frustrated again. Her walls were clenching around nothing, begging to be filled.

"More, Paige. Inside. Please" she panted.

Paige lowered her fingers to find Emily's opening and slipped two long, slender digits into her girlfriend. She felt Emily grip them immediately and started slow, steady movements in and out, angling upwards into Emily's g-spot. Emily let out another quiet groan and opened her mouth, breathing heavily. She reached her hands up to grip onto the sides of the bookcase, bolstering herself as her knees started to weaken. Paige quickened her pace and started curling her fingers inside Emily, reaching for the spongy wall inside that she knew felt oh-so-good. She watched Emily's face as it contorted with pleasure, struggling to stay quiet, mouth open, eyes shut tight.

Paige smiled at the sight but knew it could get better so she started trailing kisses again down Emily's front. She sucked hard on one of Emily's nipples on the way before dropping to her knees lightly, stilling her hand to allow Emily to register what was happening. Paige looked at her girlfriend's sex and her mouth watered in response. Emily's lips were darker than the rest of her skin and glistening with arousal. Paige pulled her fingers out and moved them up Emily's slit to part the lips and reveal Emily's clitoris, making Paige lick her own lips hungrily. She moved her head in between Emily's legs and placed a kiss against her open lips, getting a tantalising taste of Emily's cunt juices. She flicked her tongue out to get a proper taste, groaning in pleasure as her taste buds identified it. Emily tasted incredible, rich and heady and smooth. It made Paige's head spin even now, months after having tasted her for the first time. She started licking now in earnest, pressing her face into Emily's cunt, running long, slow licks up and down, flicking against her clit, wrapping her tongue around it to swirl and suck. Paige wanted to get in closer, wanted to lose herself in Emily and feel nothing but Emily so she lifted her thigh up and onto her shoulder, pressing in further, feeling some of Emily's weight resting on her.

She slipped her fingers back inside Emily, this time adding a third for good measure. She pushed them in hard, pressing firmly against Emily's g-spot, keeping them still as her tongue flicked and darted over Emily's hot and throbbing clitoris. She could feel Emily start to tense, feel her walls flutter against her fingers. She didn't want it to be over just yet so she pulled out again, but ran her tongue all the way down Emily's slit until she reached her opening and slipped her tongue in as far as possible. Emily let out a fresh flow of hot and thick juices that ran down Paige's tongue into her mouth and Paige swallowed it down greedily, wanting more, wanting all of it forever. She took her tongue out and licked a slow path all the way up to her clit and then down again, slipping in and out, swallowing and sucking. She returned her fingers to Emily, pushing three in again and feeling Emily twitch around them straight away, before returning her attention to Emily's clit. Now she attached herself to the swollen bundle of nerves, sucking and flicking and pressing the flat of her tongue against it until she felt Emily clench painfully around her fingers, followed by little flutters running through her walls and a panting coming from above that could only mean Emily was coming and coming _hard_.

After a moment, or a week or a lifetime, Paige slowed down and eventually stopped, pressing a final kiss against Emily's lips before pulling out. She unhooked her leg from over her shoulder and stood up. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily to support her and they leaned their foreheads together, breathing hard. Emily smiled as she breathed and somehow that turned into laughter. Paige had never heard anything quite so beautiful before and it made her laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked

"I forgot to meet Spencer" Emily laughed out her response, rubbing her soft cheek against Paige's.

They grinned like idiots at each other, pleased with themselves for their performance and giggled uncontrollably, lost in the hilarity of the moment and full to bursting with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, a huge thank you to all the reviewers who have said such encouraging things. Please keep them coming - they make my day :)**_  
_

**Secondly, the start of this chapter is set 2 weekends before Chapter 3, which means the main action happens the weekend before C3. **

**Thirdly, if anyone has anything they'd particularly like me to include in the next few chapters you should ask now. There's going to be one or two more chapters of Emily and Paige being utterly filthy with each other and after that it's going to start going back in time to their first times, where they're going to be less brave with each other but hopefully still just as sexy. **

**And finally, I really cannot get enough of writing or reading or thinking the word _Paige. _Can you?**

**Enjoy :)**

_This was a very awkward conversation to have over breakfast_, Paige thought, _especially sitting at Emily's mom's dining table with the curtains open on a Sunday morning while the citizens of Rosewood filed past on their way to church. _

"Uh, I really don't know, Em." Paige squirmed a little in her chair and tilted her head to the right, squinting slightly. She had avoided thinking about this, "it's not something I do on purpose."

"It's not that I have a problem with it, it's just that sometimes I feel spoilt." Emily looked down at her eggs. Eggs that Paige had made for her, laying the table with an assortment of fresh orange juice, coffee, toast, butter and fresh flowers. Yep, she was definitely spoilt.

"I like spoiling you," said Paige, not looking at Emily either.

Silence fell between them as they picked at their eggs. Paige's head was moving a million miles a minute. First she felt embarrassed that they were talking about sex at all, then that they were talking about sex at the dinner table. After that Paige started to feel ashamed that Emily needed to bring this up at all. She felt like she was being greedy. She hated feeling greedy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you had a problem with it. I thought you enjoyed it." Paige was starting to feel hollow inside, frustrated with herself for always getting carried away, for always doing the wrong thing. Emily tripped over her own tongue in reply; she didn't want Paige to misunderstand what she was saying.

"I do enjoy it. I enjoy it a lot. Like, a lot" Emily blushed furiously, "but I feel like I've been greedy."

Another awkward silence. Paige frowned. Why did Emily feel greedy? How could they _both_ be feeling guilty about the same thing?

"Do you enjoy it?" Emily asked, tentatively.

"What? Of course I do!" it was Paige's turn to trip over herself in response, "why would you feel like I don't?"

"Because I always seem to, uh, get more out of it. And I always think beforehand that this time I'll give as good as I get but then you start doing stuff and I get distracted and let you take over and then my head gets so clouded I stop trying because it feels so good and then after I realise that it's happened _again_ and I feel guilty." Emily wasn't looking at her eggs anymore; she was looking at her socks now and thinking about last night. They had been watching a movie together and Emily had started teasing Paige with light touches and kisses, fully intent on ravishing Paige. It went to plan at first – Paige started breathing heavily, letting out little whimpers as Emily peppered her neck with kisses. Emily wasn't sure exactly when she had lost control of the situation – it might have been when Paige snuck her hands under Emily's shirt and pinched her nipples expertly, or maybe it was when Paige's mouth disappeared between the apex at her legs, or maybe it was when she pushed three fingers inside Emily, causing Emily to bite down hard on Paige's shoulder and leave a mark that was still there this morning. Or maybe it was at the very start, when Emily felt Paige's tongue against her own, the taste of her intoxicating and addictive to the extreme.

Paige felt relief flood through her body, followed by a warm sort of smugness because she realised Emily was rambling. Emily was adorable when she rambled. She had fallen silent now though and Paige was not sure how to respond.

"Do you feel satisfied?" Emily's voice was small and shy.

Paige was taken aback by the question. "Of course I do!"

"I know that you… err, you know… but is that enough for you?" Emily still wasn't looking at Paige. But Paige was looking at Emily, and smiling all the while.

"Emily, just getting to touch you is enough for me. Making you feel good is what makes me feel good. I'm a very satisfied woman."

"Oh." Emily glanced up at Paige briefly and steeled herself once more, "Is it about winning?" she asked apprehensively.

"What?"

"Is it about, you know, being on top and winning? I know you're competitive so I thought maybe you liking to be in charge was part of that, I-"

"No, Emily, it's not about winning. I don't think of it like that. As far as I'm concerned, as long as you're getting what you want, I'm getting what I want too. I don't need to win; I've got you. I already won. But I get the feeling maybe you're not always getting what you want. Are you trying to say you'd like me to let up a little?"

Emily's blush became even more pronounced.

"Erm, it's only that I want to make you feel the way you make me feel because you are so good to me and I want to make it up to you." She let the sentence out in one breath, glancing up at Paige shyly.

"Okay, we can do that."

"We can?"

"Of course we can. We can do anything you want." Paige smiled widely at Emily. Emily smiled widely at her eggs.

They had to wait for the following weekend to follow through with this new plan. Paige's parents were out on the Friday evening with their friends, so they decided to take the opportunity to be alone together for a few hours and have a romantic evening in. Emily had arrived at Paige's house with an overnight bag, which was odd since Emily was not allowed to stay over. Paige eyed it with a frown.

"What's with the bag, gorgeous?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Emily smirked. She had that look on her face that told Paige she was in for a surprise.

"Yes, Emily, I trust you. Sort of…"

Emily laughed and sat down on Paige's bed.

"I was thinking that since you trust me so much, and since we have a problem with you accidentally taking control, it might be fun if I… um… tied you up a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Yeah," Emily unzipped her bag and took out some soft velvet ribbon and the tie she had worn to Jenna's party, "and maybe blindfold you a little bit too… but we don't have to."

She removed a simple black blindfold from her bag and tried to look innocent.

"Is this something you've wanted to do for a while?" Paige asked. Emily looked away but didn't say anything, which in Emily-speak meant yes. "All right, it sounds like fun."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Paige suddenly felt awkward – was Emily going to tie her up and get down to business straight away or what? It felt kind of forced. Emily solved the problem by reaching into the bag again and producing a bottle of body moisturiser.

"I was thinking we could start with a massage?"

Paige breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Emily had obviously put a lot of thought into this, so she was sure it would work out fine. She just needed to let Emily take the reins.

Emily started by undressing Paige gently, pulling her into a tender hug once she was naked that made Paige relax against warm skin. Then she led her to Paige's bed and asked her to lie down on her stomach, before taking all of her own clothes off and clambering on top. She sat down on Paige's ass and started by placing small, firm kisses all over Paige's back, starting in the middle and working her way up until she was at her neck. Here, she kissed and sucked lightly at the smooth skin, pleased with herself when Paige let out a sigh. Now she reached for the body lotion, squeezed a generous portion onto her hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. She placed her palms firmly on Paige's lower back and started rubbing in circles, all the way up to her shoulders and then down to her lower back. She was excited that Paige had said yes to this and determined to give it her all, so she paid special attention to every bit of skin and muscle in front of her. She especially liked pressing her fingers along the small of Paige's back, teasing further down until she was basically groping her ass.

Emily started getting impatient as Paige relaxed more and more into the massage, so once the moisturiser seemed to be all rubbed in she climbed off of Paige's ass and gently tugged at Paige's side until she rolled over. Emily smiled at Paige and snuggled in close, reaching for her arm to encourage Paige to put her hands above her head against the bars at the top of her bed. Paige had been intensely relaxed while Emily was giving her the massage, and now she was starting to feel a lovely mixture of nervousness and arousal as she watched her girlfriend wrap the velvet ribbon around her wrist and attach it to the bars above her head before repeating the process with her other wrist and the neck-tie. She was very exposed like this, being entirely naked in a room that was kind of chilly, which she felt even more now that Emily was not sitting on her and providing warmth. Her nipples were starting to harden as a result of that and the building arousal between her legs.

Emily finished tying her up and checked it with a tug – yes, Paige wasn't going to get free any time soon. Then she reached for the blindfold and looked into Paige's big brown eyes to test the waters. When all she found was trust and arousal she gently lifted the blindfold over Paige's head and placed it over her eyes, momentarily disappointed that she could no longer look into them. It didn't take long for the disappointment to disappear as it dawned on her that she finally had free reign over Paige's body. Now her fun could begin.

To start with she extracted herself from Paige's side so that they were no longer touching at all and simply _looked_ at Paige all over. She started at Paige's lips, appreciating the way Paige's tongue flicked out over them in anticipation, and then followed the curve of her jaw down to her neck, her creamy pale skin, and the lines of her collarbone. Emily loved the defined shape of it, the little hollow at the base of her neck, the smooth, warm skin that ran up the side of her neck. Her eyes travelled down to the swell of Paige's breasts, which were a perfect handful, pert and crowned with a taut pink nipple. Emily nearly forgot herself and had to resist the urge to dive straight in and take one of them into her mouth, but she hadn't even kissed Paige yet. She tore her eyes away from Paige's breasts to look at the flat plane of her white stomach, her belly button and the slight jut of her hipbones. Paige was slim and toned, and when she breathed in – which she was doing with increasing regularity – the ghost of her ribs emerged under her chest, but Emily didn't linger before letting her eyes travel further down.

Emily looked unashamedly in between Paige's legs – Paige liked to shave all of her pubic hair off, which had confused Emily at first until the last day of a particularly long weekend they had spent together. They had shared all of their showers and Paige didn't get the chance to keep up with her landscaping, so on the last day when Emily was lavishing Paige's clit with attention, she had noticed a small amount of regrowth and had stopped midway to exclaim in excitement that Paige's pubic hair was, in fact, ginger. Paige had been horrified at the time and tried squirming away until Emily had assured her in the lowest, huskiest voice she could muster that she found it sexy, and they had carried on without much more ado. Emily smiled at the memory, slightly disappointed that Paige outright refused to let it grow even a little. Still, it gave her a fantastic view of Paige's pink lips. Next she looked down Paige's thighs and calves, appreciating the well-defined muscles Paige had built up from long hours in the pool and on her bike.

Emily dragged her eyes all the way back up Paige's body until they settled on her lips again and she shifted onto her knees next to Paige, trying not to give away what she was about to do. She swooped in to gently kiss Paige on the lips, careful not to touch her in any other place. Paige immediately responded to the kiss by flicking her tongue out, requesting entry into Emily's mouth but Emily kept her mouth agonizingly closed. They had hours yet and she was going to take this as slow as possible. She kissed her slowly, concentrating on the feel of Paige's lips against her own, delighting in Paige's repeated attempts to gain entry to her mouth, before pulling away slightly out of reach, a lick of heated arousal drifting through her middle as she saw Paige's mouth reach for her and find nothing but air.

Emily brushed her lips lightly over Paige's and pressed them together, pushing her tongue insistently into Paige's mouth. She slid her tongue against Paige's, wrapping around it and making sure to stay pressed firmly inside Paige's mouth. She nibbled at Paige's lower lip and then bit down sharply on it before running her wet tongue over the bite and sucking it into her mouth. And then, even as Paige was clearly eager for more, she drew back again, withdrawing contact completely, allowing time for the cool air to wash over Paige.

She paused for several moments before reaching a single fingertip out and running it down her neck from just under Paige's ear to her collarbone, drawing a shiver from Paige as she went. The silence was heavy in between them and she wondered what Paige thought was going on. She withdrew again until without warning she took one of Paige's erect nipples between her fingertips and pinched it. She started rolling it between her fingers, tugging slightly and pinching perhaps a little harder than was necessary. Paige gasped at each surprising touch, biting down on her own lip. Emily surprised her again by wrapping her lips around Paige's bottom one and stealing it away to suck on it, running her tongue firmly side to side over the sensitive flesh. After that she let up and kissed Paige properly on the lips, still pinching and rolling the nipple in her fingers, but kissing her with all the tenderness she usually would if she wasn't planning on being the cruellest girlfriend in the world in the near future.

She moved her hand to the neglected nipple, being gentler this time and simply ghosting her fingers over it as Paige arched her back in an attempt to increase the contact. Paige was getting increasingly aware of how cold it was in her room and lying on her back like that with her arms above her head made her especially vulnerable to it. She was pretty close to shivering now but she was also pleasantly surprised by this teasing side of Emily and she wondered why her girlfriend had never brought it up before. Emily lowered her hand and started tracing lazy circles with her fingertips over Paige's taut stomach, drifting ever closer to Paige's groin only to run all the way back up to Paige's neck. Here, she placed the flat of her palm against Paige's skin and stroked gently all the way down in one smooth movement to her stomach, relishing the soft warm skin under her palm and the way Paige's body arched and rolled into her touch as she moved further and further down.

When she reached the wetness between Paige's folds she slipped a finger between them and teased Paige with feather-light touches across her clit. She ghosted over it three or four times increasing in pressure each time before smoothly withdrawing her fingers and wrenching her lips away from Paige's again, breaking contact entirely. She watched as Paige patiently waited for her to resume her exploration. Paige definitely didn't see – literally or figuratively – what was coming next, but she was curious as she heard Emily fidgeting around on the bed and shifting her weight. She was expecting Emily to pick up where she left off so she was taken completely by surprise when the bed shifted next to her head and she could feel the heat of what she guessed was Emily's thigh next to her face, and a moment later the bed shifted on the other side too and then Paige was sure. She could feel the skin of Emily's thigh on her left side and sense the heat of her other thigh on her right. But most of all she could now smell Emily's arousal inches away from her face. She lifted her head up to try to reach Emily but was too tightly tied up to get very far and she heard Emily chuckle above her in satisfaction.

"Emily, what are you doing?" she asked before all thoughts left her brain and her mouth came into contact with Emily's dripping wet core. Emily dropped herself fully onto Paige's mouth and rolled her hips, shocking herself with the pleasure she felt as Paige's tongue pushed through her juices and flicked hard against her clit. Emily lifted herself sharply up away from Paige and looked down at her girlfriend's mouth, now covered in her juices and straining for more. Paige gave up in frustration and flopped back onto the pillow, followed almost immediately by Emily lowering herself again, catching Paige off-guard and causing their lips to brush against each other crookedly, an act that was both clumsy and intensely pleasurable.

Paige recovered quickly and wasted no time in putting pressure on Emily's clit, sure that she could get her to stay sitting down if she could show Emily how good it felt but just as she thought she was gaining a little control, Emily lifted herself up again and hovered low enough for the tip of Paige's tongue to reach her but not enough for it to feel good. Emily was absolutely loving this, watching her girlfriend struggle to reach her, so clearly wanting it and it was making her wetter by the second. Emily teased Paige a few more times by dipping down to allow contact and then tearing herself away. Finally, she thought the teasing had served its purpose so she sank down and rolled her hips into Paige's face with enthusiasm. Paige was being driven wild by this new side of Emily and was savouring every minute of it. It was odd pleasuring her like this – she could taste, smell and feel her pressed against her mouth but she had no agency to touch her where she wanted and she could only imagine how sexy Emily must look on top of her like this. Hearing Emily's moans and whimpers made Paige realise just how close she was and it drove her on, making her press her tongue harder and faster against Emily. Before long she felt Emily thread her fingers through her hair, holding on tightly. Emily moaned and shuddered as her orgasm flooded through her and she jutted her hips against Paige's face to elongate it as much as possible. When the tremors passed, Emily climbed off and curled up next to her to recover, withdrawing contact once again. She could see Paige licking her lips and Emily grinned to see her juices all over Paige's chin, making Paige look like a messy eater. Emily reached her hand over to wipe Paige's chin clean and leaned in for a kiss, smiling into it when she recognised her own taste mixed with Paige's.

Not wanting to lose momentum, Emily gathered herself up and swung her leg over Paige, straddling her hips and bringing their centres into contact. She knew how wet she was and she knew Paige would enjoy feeling their lips slide wetly against each other, combined with the pressure of Emily's weight bearing down on them. Emily continued to grind their hips together, loving the sensation and the short, shallow gasps Paige kept letting out in between kisses. Shifting herself, she pushed Paige's legs open and tucked one of her own legs under Paige's so that she could press their centres together harder and glide more easily.

For Paige, this contact was pleasurable but not satisfying and she began to wish that Emily would apply more direct pressure where she needed it most. She thought she was about to be granted her wish when Emily let up a little and reached her hand in between them, but Paige did not get what she was expecting. Instead, Emily seemed to be letting it hover in the gap between them and Paige started to sense that something was up. Paige could feel the back of Emily's knuckles nudge her cunt lips and wondered what on earth was going on down there. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard Emily let out a single, high-pitched whimper.

"Emily, what are you doing?" She could hear a wet sucking sound that could only mean one thing.

"Guess."

"Are you fucking yourself?" Paige strained against the fabric holding her in place, now digging painfully into her wrists.

"Yes, with three fingers." Emily let out another whimper to punctuate her admission and curled her fingers inside herself.

That was too much for Paige and she writhed in frustration, unsure of whether she wanted Emily to stop teasing her and touch her already or whether she wanted to take over and fuck Emily into oblivion. Emily watched with satisfaction for a few more moments before taking her hand out of her own tight channel and positioning it over Paige's. Paige lost all form of conscious thought when she felt Emily's fingers at her entrance because even though she was wet herself, she could feel that Emily's hand was already slick with her own juices. It was possibly the hottest thing that Emily had ever done and it made Paige gasp, bucking her hips involuntarily against the contact.

As Emily slipped two very well lubricated fingers into Paige's desperate core, she felt relief flood through her as a delicious pressure on her g-spot started to develop. She squeezed Emily's fingers tightly, trying to gain as much stimulation as possible. Paige wasn't sure she had ever been quite this wound up before so every tiny movement sent a jolt of deep, heavy pleasure running through her. Emily started to thrust with a rhythm, angling upward to hit Paige's g-spot hard and took great satisfaction out of watching Paige's hips roll into the thrusts sharply. She moved her thumb around to press against Paige's very swollen clitoris, stroking up and down with the flat of it in time with her thrusts. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Paige's walls to start fluttering around Emily's fingers and for her gasps and pants to become fully voiced moans and whimpers, but Emily definitely wasn't going to let Paige go that easily.

She stopped moving her fingers, keeping them inside Paige but applying no direct pressure in any direction. Paige groaned in frustration, squeezing hard and it occurred to Emily that she might well be far gone enough to come without much assistance so she pulled out entirely.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Paige asked, her voice half full of concern and half fear just in case Emily was still trying to tease her.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to come yet."

"Ugh," was all Paige could muster in response. She couldn't believe Emily was being this _mean_.

Emily didn't leave Paige hanging for too long this time although she thought she should avoid Paige's groin in case any accidental arrivals happened, so she settled on paying attention to the rest of Paige's body. She went back to Paige's breasts and took one of the pink, painfully erect nipples in her hot mouth. She sucked on it gently while her free hand squeezed Paige's other breast and then wrapped her tongue around it. Paige's nipples weren't as sensitive as Emily's so she was surprised by the response she got as Paige arched her back and groaned loudly. Emily sucked harder and took the nipple deeper into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it with sure, determined strokes. She pinched the other nipple at the same time as taking the one in her mouth between her teeth and biting down, harder than she normally would. Paige cried out into the cold air, following up with a sound that was almost a growl. Emily couldn't resist placing a kiss against her lips when that happened, taking Paige by surprise. Paige reacted quickly, kissing back desperately as Emily's fingers took up the wet nipple that she had left when the kiss started. They kissed sloppily as Paige continued to whimper and cry out at every pinch and twist Emily dealt her. Emily laid her body down over Paige's, bringing her knee in between her legs to apply pressure between them, straddling her thigh. They could feel each other's arousal spread over the smooth skin of their thighs as they jutted against each other; Paige wrapped her free leg around Emily to draw her in and increase the pressure.

Emily trailed one of her hands down Paige's stomach again and eased up the pressure from her knee, slipping her fingertips through Paige's folds to lightly circle around her throbbing clit. She circled it once, twice, three times before lowering her fingers once more, this time slipping three firm fingers all the way into Paige. Paige cried out again, breaking the kiss, her mouth hanging open, so Emily took the opportunity to grasp hold of Paige's bottom lip with her own and suck hard. She ran her tongue back and forth over it in time with her hard thrusts inside Paige, careful to completely avoid contact with her clit just in case. She felt a fresh flow of wetness flood Paige's insides and the tell-tale fluttering of her walls that told her Paige was too close for comfort. Emily stopped again and leaned her face close to Paige's ear to whisper,

"Paige, you are not allowed to come yet. Every time I feel you close I am going to stop. If you want me to carry on, you need to control yourself. Okay?"

Emily loved the look of confusion on Paige's face as she battled with herself to register the words that Emily was saying. With great effort, she nodded her agreement and steeled herself to resist her impending orgasm. Emily started thrusting again and at first Paige controlled herself admirably, biting her lip and redirecting her frustrations through her vocal chords with louder and louder moans and grunts. But inevitably when Emily moved her thumb over to Paige's clit again and started running the pad of it in tight circles over and over again, Paige's body gave in and nearly fell over the top just before Emily yanked her hand away, tutting in disapproval.

Paige simply lay there, panting, as her body which had so nearly reached bliss tensed and shook in confusion. There was supposed to be a release, it was sure, and when it kept being denied her body screamed at her but somewhere in Paige's mind she knew that she had to do as she was told, that Emily wanted her not to come so she damn well had better not. What she didn't know was that Emily's real aim for the evening was something far crueler. Emily was getting increasingly impatient that she had not yet made Paige beg - something she was sure she would have done ages ago had their positions been reversed - so she re-inserted her three fingers into Paige and roughly began thrusting in and out, stopping after about 10 seconds each time to make sure Paige wasn't granted any sort of release.

Paige was fighting with herself and gripping the bars above the bed so hard it hurt, her mind blank as Emily started relentlessly pressing her thumb against her clit, stopping at the same time as her thrusts to thoroughly frustrate her. She was so close every time and fighting it was just making her want it more. The world shrank and became so small that the only thing that existed in it was her body and Emily's. With the blindfold on there was no light, only the sound of pleasure and the throbbing of her own pulse in her veins.

Emily watched Paige in fascination as she fought with herself, impressed at her girlfriend's ability to withhold. She wondered vaguely why she couldn't get Paige to beg, to lose control and need a release more than anything else in the world. She thought back to their conversation the previous week and it all rushed at her at once. She was seeing this as a competition with a finish line and a winner, but how could there be a winner without there also being a loser? Did Emily reducing Paige to begging make her a winner, and by extension make Paige a loser? Why did she want to win anyway? She thought about what she was feeling at that exact moment – elation, frustration, arousal, love and the power that came with the knowledge that she could hold Paige on the brink of an orgasm for as long as she wanted. And suddenly she understood what Paige had said about already winning simply because she got to give and receive pleasure.

Emily pushed her three fingers inside Paige again and began to thrust in a steady rhythm, neither fast nor slow, her thumb resting gently on Paige's over-stimulated clitoris. Paige knew that something had changed and that she was now allowed to come but she still resisted as long as she could, determined to keep feeling this good for as long as possible, to stay connected with and filled by Emily as long as her body would hold out. She relaxed into it and rolled her hips in time with Emily, her back arched, her mouth open and when she could not resist any longer, it washed over her with glorious finality. She felt like she was flying and swimming at the same time, like her entire body was being kissed and caressed by Emily's lips and hands, like the world was black and white and hot pink and bright orange all at once.

It took her about 30 seconds to come back down to earth and when she did she was greeted by a light too bright for her eyes as Emily removed the blindfold and whispered something into her ear. It took her another few moments to register what Emily had said, but when she did she replied in an unsteady voice.

"I know," she took a deep breath. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is not at all what I was planning. I hadn't thought of it going like this at all until today at work when it hit me. So I wrote it in one sitting, which is odd, and now I have to be up in 5 hours for work. Hope it's worth it.**

**I guess it takes place a few days before chapter 4. **

**Please read and review. **

Paige walks into Emily's room in a daze, too pissed off to be able to form coherent sentences. It's a Wednesday afternoon and she's supposed to be with her family back home, but she's just had a blazing fight with her father and stormed out of the house. She ran all the way over to Emily's, surprising her like so many times before by turning up on her porch uninvited. Apparently it's a tradition of theirs. Emily's Mom had answered the door and then called for Emily, still not entirely capable of looking her daughter's girlfriend in the eye after the incident the previous week she kept trying to forget. Paige's brain was too frazzled to care about that right now, so when Emily emerged down the stairs she threw herself into her arms and hugged her tightly. Pam was not ready for this kind of reminder of their physical relationship and made a very pointed face at Emily.

"Really, Mom, she's upset. We'll go to my room."

That made Pam even more alarmed, but after a reassurance that things would remain strictly PG, she allowed them to go. Clearly, Paige wasn't about to jump her daughter this time so she let them go upstairs to talk.

"What happened?" Emily asks once they've closed the door. Paige can't stand still, won't sit down and can't seem to get the words out.

"I – she – he… argh!"

"Start at the beginning, what happened?"

"My dad! He thinks it's a phase!" she erupts, spitting out the word she's sure she's going to hate for the rest of her life.

"He thinks… what, being gay is a phase?" Emily's pretty sure she gets where this is going.

"Yeah," she's calmed down slightly now under Emily's patient gaze. "We were having dinner with my grandma and she asked me if I was seeing anyone. I thought my dad had told her about you but it turns out all he told her was that I was going through a phase and preferred to spend time with my "girl friends" instead of boys because they're safer."

Emily's eyes widen in shock first at the suggestion that Paige could be anything but a full-blooded lesbian, then at the idea that being gay is somehow safer than being straight, and then finally at the specific idea that being with her could be safer than being with a boy. Clearly, Paige's Dad has no idea what she gets up to when she's not swimming.

"I thought your parents were okay with it?" Emily asks.

"So did I! But it looks like my Dad has only been letting it go because he's somehow convinced himself I'm going to meet the man of my dreams and forget all about you. He's got my grandma convinced too. According to her girls did that all the time in her day – had intensely close friendships with their girl friends until they got married and realised how much better it would be with a man." Paige practically spits that last bit out, as if she's quoting word-for-word, "I ended up shouting at her that those girls were lesbians and they probably had miserable lives once they were forced to marry men."

She pauses for a second before continuing. "That bit didn't go down well, and my dad shouted back and then everyone was shouting, except my mother who of course said nothing, and then somehow I started crying and talking about how much I love you and I must have sounded hysterical because that seemed to just make him more sure that it was some crazy teenage hormones at work. I even told him the truth – that I've been in love with you since I was twelve, before any hormones took over, and that I've known I was different since I was eight. But none of it got through to him and-" Paige is talking about a million miles a minute, rattling off details and getting herself worked up again. At some point, tears are forming again and she is fighting letting them fall.

Emily steps forward to take her hand, leading her to the window-seat that she knows Paige loves. They sit down and Paige looks around in wonder, half in awe of this beautiful girl who for some reason wants to look after her, half still really pissed off that her Father simply does not get it.

"I thought it was supposed to get easier once you came out? Your parents are so much better about it than mine, why can't they accept it?"

Emily considers her answer for a while.

"It did get better, didn't it? You're out, not pretending to be something you're not. It's just taking them a bit longer than it took mine to adjust to it. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Paige sighs and looks forlorn. She finally got everything she wanted and it makes her so angry when her father reduces it to some sort of childish crush. She loses the battle against the tears threatening to run down her face and wipes at them absentmindedly.

Emily looks at Paige's tear-stained face and is reminded of the first time they sat on this window-seat together because Paige is gazing at her with the same desperately vulnerable expression, her mouth partially open, head tilted to the side, all her hurt and hopes and fears displayed there for anyone to read. The mood shifts as they look at each other and seem to both be thinking the same thing and they lean in slowly, falling into each other like it's inevitable until their lips touch and Paige breathes out a sigh of relief. To her this love she has for Emily feels so right; it's the only thing she really knows is true, the only thing she can never imagine existing without and instinctively she moves in closer. She needs Emily's solid warmth against as much of her as possible so she leans further into the kiss until it forces Emily to lay back against the cushions of the window-seat, allowing Paige to settle on top of her and press their bodies together.

The kiss heats up as Paige slips her tongue into Emily's mouth, endorphins running wild through her body as it recognises that exquisite taste and warmth that can only be Emily Fields. When she feels Emily's tongue reach out to meet her own, the pleasure shoots directly down to her core. Emily moves her tongue against Paige's with tender, firm strokes that makes both their heads spin and release tiny unintentional whimpers into each other's mouths. Paige places her hands on Emily's thighs and tugs and shuffles them both until she has spread Emily's legs open and is now lying in between them, pressing their centres together as their tongues continue to dance in and out of each other's mouths, blindly chasing whenever one of them withdraws as an invitation to follow. Paige didn't start off slow – the desperation she has been feeling all evening translated into a hard, fast pace as she grinds her hips into Emily's and their tiny whimpers become just a little bit too loud, jerking Emily back to reality for a moment.

"Paige, my Mom is downstairs!" breaking the kiss, she tries to sound like she cares more than she does, but fails miserably when an involuntary whimper escapes from her throat half way through.

"So? We'll be quiet."

"That didn't work out so well last time…" Emily replies, still horrified that her mother had pretty much caught them at it no less than one week ago.

"Try harder this time then." Paige says, moving her lips to Emily's neck to seal the deal. Emily's resolve breaks down as quickly as her ability to be quiet does because pretty soon she is whimpering again as Paige peppers her neck with wet sucks and kisses, driving her hips forward to maximise friction.

"Be quiet." She murmurs into Emily's neck before pressing their lips together again. She pours all of her desperation into the kiss until it's no longer enough and she needs to feel even more of Emily. She slips her fingers under Emily's t-shirt and places her palms against the hot smooth skin she finds there, stroking it slowly, moving them up until she reaches the bottom of Emily's bra. Still kissing her with as much ferocity as ever, she shifts until she's raised slightly off of Emily's body and can move her fingertips to the hard nipples she can feel over the lace fabric of Emily's bra. Emily gasps loudly into the kiss as Paige pinches them gently, earning a frustrated grunt from Paige as a reminder to be quiet. She kisses her harder, hoping that it will swallow any sounds to follow.

Emily finds herself bucking her hips in a way that any other time would be embarrassing, but she's beyond caring and as Paige continues to play with her overly sensitive nipples through her bra, she begins to wish that Paige would move a little further south. An uncomfortable throbbing has picked up between her legs and this grinding is only serving to make it worse – she needs direct contact, especially since she is trying her best to maintain silence and has no outlet for her frustrations. Paige reaches the same point pretty quickly, encouraged by the way that Emily is raising her hips to meet her own and panting silently. She moves her hands down, drawing her hips back to give herself access to Emily's pants and opens the button with barely a fumble.

Sliding the zip down, she follows it with her hand and dips in without hesitation under Emily's panties, unsurprised when she finds that Emily's clit is swollen and she's soaking wet. Her impulse is to dive straight in, to push herself inside Emily and watch her come undone but she's unsure if that's a little too fast, so she settles for circling Emily's clit with two fingertips. Emily has given up on finesse as far as the kiss is concerned and is all tongue and teeth, sloppily gasping into Paige's mouth every time the tips of her girlfriend's fingers glide over the sensitive bundle of nerves. When she's sure Emily is ready, she moves her two fingers further down and pushes them firmly inside her, curling them straight away into the spongy front wall that she knows will feel good. She watches Emily's eyes widen in appreciation and presses harder, keeping her fingers inside and simply opening and curling them into that sweet spot again and again. With her jeans still on, this is all Paige can manage and she soon gets frustrated. This is not enough, nowhere near enough. The only thing she can understand right now is that she needs Emily, she needs to be as close as possible and to do that she needs to take Emily's pants off.

Huffing in frustration, she takes her hand out and grips hold of Emily's jeans, tugging them and the ruined panties off and to the side. Then she's back between Emily's legs, leaning in between them with her hand buried in Emily's wetness, finally able to let go of the desperation she's felt all evening. She pushes as far in as she can get with three fingers, reaching hard into Emily's sweet spot, placing her mouth over Emily's to absorb the gasps and whimpers Emily can't control and she can feel the tension evaporating with every thrust. She is vaguely aware as she continues that Emily's hand is reaching up between them, nudging her legs so that they open and then dips under the loose band of Paige's sweats. She becomes totally aware when Emily slips her fingers into her own soaked panties, plunging two of them straight into her core. She gasps in surprise but doesn't complain as Emily matches her rhythm, somewhat more limited by her angle and Paige's pants but making up for it with her palm resting over Paige's throbbing clit. Paige is distracted for a few moments, adjusting to this unexpected addition, but recovers quickly and resumes plunging her fingers into Emily.

They stare into each other's eyes, mouths open, lips brushing against one another as they gasp into the thrusts, careful not to break concentration and fall over the edge too soon. Paige feels herself nearing it, her mind clear for the first time this evening. She finally feels whole, she's finally doing something that she fully understands because being with Emily is the only thing that has ever made her feel real, made her feel alive, made her feel true all the way down to the tips of her toes. She thrusts her hips in time with their hands, both to drive Emily in further and to add momentum for her own hand, delighted when she starts to feel the tell-tale flutters inside Emily's walls that mean she's close to coming. She's pretty close herself and it occurs to her that this may well be the first time they've ever come at the same time. She can see it on Emily's face, the breathy pants, the tight frown and the way Emily has lost all rhythm in her thrusts - she's desperately trying to hold on, trying to bring Paige over the edge with her. And then with a shudder, it happens, and she's seriously not sure whose orgasm she can feel because her own walls clench at the same time as Emily's do around her fingers, and the wave of pleasure rushes over her as her hand is suddenly drenched in even more of Emily's juices and she sees Emily's eyes flutter closed and her back arches and she's not sure where Emily ends and she begins. And then their hands are still, but their bodies are still jerking and twitching, and they're panting and sweating and her knees are weak and she's slumped forward awkwardly over Emily's torso, breathing in her scent as the world rights itself.

They lay panting for a few moments more until Emily realises that with the position they're in her hand is actually in rather a lot of pain inside Paige right now, being twisted in an awkward direction. She gently encourages Paige to move so she can take it out and flexes her fingers, working out some of the stiffness in them. Paige snuggles down into Emily and presses her lips softly against any exposed skin she can find.

"I feel a lot better now," she says eventually, not realising how it sounds.

"Oh, lovely, all you need from me to cheer up is a quickie?" Emily replies, only half-offended.

"No, sorry. Em, I didn't mean that." Paige searches her brain to try to explain what she means "it's only that it really cleared my head, made me feel a lot calmer about the whole situation. It's like when I kissed Sean that time – I felt so fake, it really made me wake up to the reality that I know what I am. And kissing you, in fact being with you in any capacity, that makes me so sure about what I am in the same way. My dad can be in denial all he wants – it won't change who I am. In 30 years time, if he still hasn't realised it's not a phase then he's just gonna look stupid. Until then, all I can do is be honest with myself. That's what you were saying that night too, I think? That things will change but at least I'll be being honest, and after that everything's so much easier?"

Emily hums happily. Paige sometimes forgets the lessons she learnt months ago, and perhaps sex is a strange way to remind her of them, but she's glad that Paige gets there in the end.

"And you were right, as usual." Paige continues. Emily smiles at her.

"We should get dressed" Emily remembers that her mother might decide to walk in any moment.

"I'm already dressed."

Emily looks down and sees that, indeed, Paige is still fully clothed. After struggling to get to her feet, she puts her jeans (and a clean set of underwear) on and sits back down on the window seat, hugging Paige to her.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Paige mumbles after a few moments pause, "I know my own mind, and that's all that matters," she finishes.

They sit huddled together on the window seat for a long time after that before Pam comes upstairs to check on them (making a lot of obvious noise on the way up the stairs for some reason) and finds them both fast asleep. She considers waking them up to send Paige home but decides against it. After all, she'd embarrassed them enough the last time she'd interrupted an intimate moment and decides that since this is innocent enough, she'll leave them be. Smiling at the two, she turns the light off and closes the door on her way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is not what I intended to write when I wrote the last one. Obviously, it takes place a few days before ch5 and is alluded to. It came to me this morning as I was on the Tube and I wrote it with a pint of Guinness to keep me company. As you do. Hope it's okay :S**

**Special thanks to hipnos7777 - if I hadn't had your review today I don't think I'd have written it :)**

**Please review - they make me want to continue writing it :)**

Pam Fields had come very far since the day she threw Maya St Germain out of her house because she found her lying her on her daughter's bed giggling without her shoes on. The day she had found out that Nick McCullers had targeted her daughter over her homosexuality was the day she started to look herself in the mirror and try her hardest not to do the same. She was therefore more than happy to allow Paige McCullers to spend as much time as she wanted giggling on Emily's bed with her shoes off as long as that was as far as it went.

Trouble was… sometimes it went a little bit further than that.

Paige was struggling with her math homework. Emily had finished hers not long ago and only had to read an easy chapter of her textbook for Geography before she could call it quits on her homework for the evening. Paige wasn't so lucky and had a big pile of stuff to read after she had dealt with Pythagoras. It was nice that she got to spend time with Emily while she was doing it at least, but she could think of thousands of things she'd rather do with her than homework.

Emily could think of a similar number of things, it seemed, because before long she put her Geography textbook aside and started fidgeting. She fidgeted with the bed cover, with her hair, with her watch, with the various pens scattered around the bed, with the hem of Paige's t-shirt…

"Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily paused. She hadn't meant to interrupt Paige; it's just that Paige was there and she liked her and she sometimes found it hard to keep her hands to herself.

"Sorry, I got bored."

"'s okay." Paige replied, forcing her attention back to her exercise book.

Emily let out a huff of frustration. She kinda wanted Paige to get distracted too, even though she knew it was mean of her. Emily wasn't above employing all sorts of underhanded tactics to get what she wanted though, so she rolled over onto her back and sighed obviously. She put her hands on her stomach under her own tank top and started stroking her skin.

Paige raised an eyebrow and glanced at her girlfriend – what the hell was she playing at?

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit bored still."

"Bored? You don't look bored to me."

"What do I look like?" Emily asked suggestively, finally finding something to lead with.

Paige gave her a look that seemed to say "you know exactly what you look like so quit it". Emily loved that look but had no intention of letting up. She pushed the hem of her tank up revealing her tanned stomach and traced lazy circles around her skin. Paige's eyes were glued to the movement and her brain had stopped thinking about mathematics entirely.

"Your Mom's downstairs." Paige said simply, hoping it would put Emily off.

"So? I'll be quiet."

Paige gave her another look that seemed to say "I don't believe you" which made Emily even more determined than before. She turned onto her side and let her gaze travel blatantly over Paige's body, landing finally on her eyes. She looked at her girlfriend squarely in the face, her eyebrows raised in a challenge. Paige stared back at her with her mouth open. This seduction was going to be easier than she first thought, Emily decided. She slipped her hand a little further up her tank top until she reached her nipple and Paige could see the shape of her hand as she pinched at it lightly, letting out a gasp.

That was it for Paige. No way in hell was she gonna sit back and let Emily get herself off. No freakin' way. She manoeuvred herself so that she could roll Emily onto her back and lie flush on top of her. She slipped her hand under the tank to join Emily's and wrestled the nipple out of Emily's grip. After a token resistance, Emily let go, secretly ecstatic that the ploy worked. Paige had moved into fifth gear in one fluid movement and Emily was just happy to go along for the ride. Paige kissed her hard on the mouth and slipped her tongue in without fuss – she knew this had to be fast and furious because they could get walked in on at any minute. She rolled the nipple between her fingertips and then pinched at it lightly as Emily writhed around underneath her. Paige needed to get Emily off and fast and she could only think of one sure-fire way to do that.

She sat up, wriggled away until she could stand up, grabbed hold of Emily's legs under her knees and tugged. Most of the homework paraphernalia dotted around the bed got knocked askew as Emily slid to the edge. Paige's hands flew immediately to the button at her jeans, flicked it open and unzipped them before pulling at the material around Emily's waist. Emily lifted her hips, surprised at the pace that Paige was setting. Paige brought the jeans down along with Emily's already ruined panties. She spread Emily's legs wide, knelt down at the side of the bed and dutifully began licking in wide, flat circles around Emily's clitoris.

Predictably, Emily was not very good at keeping quiet. The more pressure Paige put on Emily's clit, the louder she gasped. Paige slowed right down and started licking instead in gentle up and down movements using the flat of her tongue, a technique that hopefully would bring Emily to orgasm smoothly. But no matter how gentle she was, Emily couldn't control the whimpers and moans that kept escaping from her mouth – especially when Paige reached a hand up to sneak under Emily's tank again and pinch at the abandoned nipple. She had stopped being aware of her surroundings at around the same time that Paige pulled her across the bed and although Paige stopped every now and then to remind her to be quiet, nothing could snap her out of it. She wasn't being that loud, she just wasn't being silent.

Paige was quickly losing herself to the moment too. Although seeing Emily touch herself had aroused her, it was mostly a sort of possessiveness that had lead her to jump in with such force. But now that she had Emily on her back with her legs open, her tongue buried between her folds and her juices all over her chin, arousal was starting to take over. She loved making Emily come apart like this – she loved her taste, her smell, the softness of her lips in contrast to the little bundle of hard nerves. She loved hearing Emily moan above her, she loved it when Emily reached a hand down to thread through her hair and press her more firmly down. She loved the way Emily's hips would roll to meet the strokes of her tongue. She loved the way her thighs started to tremble when she was getting near her orgasm, the way she would put the hand that wasn't on Paige's head across her eyes as she was losing control. She loved it when Emily's back arched and her hips rose off the bed to push against her face and her whimpers turned into breathy moans. And she loved it when Emily dropped back down onto the bed again, still trembling slightly, her hand now relaxed in Paige's hair.

Paige continued to lick her gently, careful to avoid direct contact with her clit which would probably be a little over-sensitive now. Now that she was down here she wanted to enjoy it for a while, so she licked and kissed Emily tenderly all over. She started trailing feather-light kisses all over Emily's thighs before travelling back to her lips and wondering if they could get away with a second round.

The answer came pretty quickly in the form of the sound of a plate of cookies crashing horrendously to the floor. Emily's Mom stood at the bedroom door, totally incapable of speech as she registered that her daughter was A) half naked and B) lying at the edge of the bed with Paige's head between her legs. Pam turned around and ran straight out of the house as she realised that, perhaps, she should be a little bit more stringent with Emily and Paige after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Sorry for taking so long with this. Personal and work shit and all that. **

**So this is a special chapter. It's not the last - there will be 3 more after this, and you can get a pretty good impression of what will happen in them from the opening paragraph of this one. **

**This entire story was sort of based off of an idea I read in the What's Up With Going Down fic by Shamelsshussy. If you haven't already read that, you should do so now. It's much better than this one. **

**Also, thanks to my beta for helping me and, um, inspiring me for this chapter. You know who you are. **

They weren't sure exactly at what point they had started having sex. It might have been the very first time, pressed against the edge of the swimming pool with the lightest of touches, or maybe it was the morning after on Paige's bed while her parents bustled around downstairs, or maybe it was a week later when Emily finally got Paige naked and on her back, or maybe it was all of these things and more put together. Maybe sex with girls wasn't about one thing that you either do or do not do. Maybe it's about building up intimacy and experience until one day you run out of firsts and realise that your mind has been repeatedly blown by this one gorgeous woman who touches you like you're the eighth wonder of the world.

But maybe, also, there's a need to get it all out of the way at once instead of in quick snatches of time while hoping not to get caught. Maybe it'd be nice to spend a significant amount of time getting to know each other's bodies. Maybe then you'd know for sure, without a doubt, that you've crossed that bridge.

For Emily and Paige, the opportunity arose one weekend a few weeks after Emily told Paige not to look away and kissed her because she meant it. Pam was going away to visit Wayne and for the first time ever Emily was happy she wasn't going with. She was going to have Paige stay over (although she told her Mom that Aria and Hanna were coming too – the whitest of lies so that she wouldn't have to think about what they might get up to) and they had the entire night to themselves.

It was an exciting prospect and one that made Emily smile to herself as she got ready on Friday afternoon. Clean sheets, new lingerie, candles, take-out pre-ordered that involved absolutely no garlic whatsoever and a buzz that wouldn't go away. She practically jumped down the stairs when the doorbell rang and was therefore out of breath as she opened the door. She threw her arms around her girlfriend and pressed their lips together without even bothering to say hi. Paige dropped her bag to the floor and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, surprised but not complaining about the greeting. They broke apart after a little while and Paige raised her eyebrows at Emily.

"Hi. Happy to see me?"

"Always."

"What are we doing tonight then?"

Emily paused. Paige knew what they were doing tonight – hadn't they already discussed it, sort of, when she told her that her Mom would be away? She thought maybe Paige was playing a game or trying not to let the evening be awkward because they had basically decided that tonight was going to involve a lot of sex.

"I ordered dinner, it should be here in half an hour. Any thoughts on what to do until then?" Emily asked.

"A few." Paige responded as she took Emily's hand and lead her into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Paige grabbed the remote. Emily was disappointed for a minute when cartoons – of all things – started up on the TV but it was a short-lived disappointment as Paige leaned over without even glancing at the TV and gave her the softest, gentlest, most heartfelt kiss she had ever received. Their lips moved together in unison – it was a practised kiss, open mouthed and smooth. Paige put her hands on Emily's waist and leaned in until Emily had to fall back on the sofa. They were practically lying down now on it, Paige climbing forward to lie on top of Emily and continue to kiss her gently.

After a while, the kiss started to heat up and Emily couldn't resist running her tongue across Paige's bottom lip. Paige responded in kind, flicking her tongue out to meet Emily's and as soon as they came into contact the room felt like someone had turned the thermostat up because suddenly there was _heat_ and lots of it. They continued to thoroughly distract each other as Paige's hands wandered up and down Emily's sides and Emily's hands worked their way around to the back pockets of Paige's jeans, tugging her in closer. Paige pushed her hips forward teasingly to create a little pressure before being interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked Emily through the kiss, slightly pissed that the whole world didn't know that she was _not_ to be interrupted when she was kissing Emily Fields.

"Shit, it's the food!"

Paige breathed out a sigh of frustration and got up. Okay, maybe some things should interrupt them.

Once they had paid for the food and tried not to look guilty in front of the delivery boy, they sat at the dining room table and began to eat. The food was delicious but neither of them really tasted it. They kept sharing faux-shy glances and lingering looks and they struggled to force it down. They weren't really hungry – except for each other - but the evening was supposed to be romantic and eating a nice meal together was part of that. Eventually, they gave up on eating and took the whole lot into the kitchen. Emily insisted on finishing the dishes before they went upstairs – partly to frustrate Paige and partly because she didn't want to accidentally forget once they got down to business.

They nearly got distracted again in the kitchen when Paige flicked some of the soapy bubbles at Emily and got pinned against the kitchen counter with a kiss in response. And then again when Emily was putting the leftovers in the fridge and Paige's hands reached around her waist from behind and she started peppering the back of Emily's neck with kisses. And then, finally, at last, everything was put away and the sides were clean and the dishes were on the rack drying and Paige was kissing Emily against the kitchen wall and her hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"No, not here. Upstairs." Emily managed to gasp out as she felt Paige's fingertips sneak under her shirt, but then she remembered something, "Wait, give me… 5 minutes?"

Paige frowned but let Emily go. She watched her walk away and wondered what her girlfriend was up to. She paced around the kitchen alternately checking her watch and repositioning the plates on the rack nervously. When five minutes was up she tried very hard not to bolt up the stairs but took them one at a time like a normal person. As she reached Emily's slightly open door, her face lit up in delight.

Candles. Everywhere. Little tea-lights were dotted around every surface that Emily had deemed safe and there were some bigger scented ones thrown in for good measure. The room flickered with warmth and then Paige saw Emily and suddenly there was no air left to breathe. She was standing in the middle of the room wearing two things. The first was the widest smile Paige had ever seen and the second was a purple lace chemise that came to the top of Emily's endlessly long legs and was pretty much see-through over her breasts. Paige had no idea how to respond and found she couldn't move anyway. Her mouth had dropped open and she was very obviously staring at Emily's body. Emily's smile turned into a grin and she moved forward to allow Paige to instinctively wrap her arms around her girl.

Paige felt light-headed and very nervous as she realised that this was it – she had Emily to herself for as long as she wanted. This wasn't the desperate fumbles they had experienced before; they didn't have to get it over with as quickly as possible. Emily was expecting to be ravished tonight and she looked the part for sure. Her skin which Paige could feel as she ran the tips of her fingers along Emily's exposed upper back was impossibly smooth and warm. It made Paige feel inadequate all of a sudden and like an idiot for thinking she could get away with this. Emily was far too good for her. Paige was good at things like swimming and hockey and riding her bike and not letting people push her around and apparently she had also been quite good at touching Emily until now but surely that had been a fluke? She let her hands drop to her side and felt her body tense all over.

Emily realised something was up straight away and could see her girlfriend's lack of confidence in her lowered eyes and the way her mouth turned down at the edges. She thought maybe this would happen – Paige still had trouble believing that Emily actually wanted her, especially after the incident with the flask. She did what she would always do in these situations; reassure and state the truth. She reached up to put both of her hands on Paige's neck the way she had done all those weeks ago but this time she pressed her whole body – which was barely covered by the thin lace material – against Paige as she did it.

"I want you. I only want you," she said as she held Paige's gaze, "stop looking away."

She pulled Paige forward and coaxed her into a kiss, drawing her in and opening herself up to this hot mess of a girl. Paige melted into the kiss as she always would and found herself reaching up to run her hands down Emily's bare arms. Her doubts drifted away with each firm press of Emily's lips against her and she allowed herself once again to truly believe that this was real, that this was happening, that Emily wanted her. They kissed slowly for several minutes knowing that it didn't matter how long they lingered – they had all night and they were going to use it. Emily drew back to catch her breath only to swoop in again for another kiss, revelling in the way Paige leaned further and further in, never wanting to lose contact.

Having accepted that this was going to happen and that she wasn't about to wake up from a very good dream, Paige let her own want bubble to the surface. Her kisses became desperate, her hands wandering further afield. They landed on Emily's bottom, lifting the thin material up to reveal Emily's naked cheeks and the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Paige squeezed gently, smiling into their kiss as Emily's breath hitched in her throat from the pressure. She started manoeuvring them towards the bed but was halted by a firm hand on her shoulder. Emily pulled back from the kiss. Confused, Paige was about to ask what was wrong when Emily grabbed hold of her shirt and started pulling it up over her head.

"You're wearing too much," was all she said as she tugged it off, messing up Paige's hair in the process and throwing it off to the side. She wanted to feel Paige's skin pressed against hers so she continued to remove clothes, fumbling in her enthusiasm over simple tasks like undoing bra clasps until she had Paige naked except for her panties and could take her by the hand and walk backwards to the bed. She leaned back, letting herself fall and bringing Paige down on top of her.

They resumed kissing immediately, Paige dominating this time as she covered Emily's body with her own naked form. She could feel the lace against her breasts and as she moved the patterned fabric rubbed against her but she didn't let out a gasp of shocked pleasure until she felt Emily's nipple through the fabric slide against her own. They broke the kiss again and stared at each other, each arching into the contact and moving slightly to create friction. It sent shocks up directly through their cores. Paige moved her hands down Emily's sides, to the edge of the chemise and slipped them underneath, lifting herself and tugging it up Emily's body. The lace felt good but Emily's skin would feel better. They wriggled and shifted until Paige could lift the whole thing off and throw it over her shoulder.

Paige looked down at the now naked Emily Fields. There was no doubt about it. She was the most gorgeous person on the planet. Against the flickering candle-light her skin looked delicious, all soft and smooth and curvy. Paige was awe-struck. She lowered her mouth and kissed every inch of it she could, all over her neck and shoulders and then down her left arm to her hand. She kissed each fingertip, the palm of her hand, the pulse point at her wrist. She brushed her lips all the way back up Emily's arm to her shoulder and repeated the process this time with the right arm. Nothing had ever made Emily feel as loved or safe as that did. Her skin tingled everywhere Paige's lips touched it, a tingling that persisted even when Paige had long since moved on.

Settling back down on top of her, Paige brought her thigh in between Emily's and let out another gasp when she felt how warm and wet Emily was for her. She pressed her thigh in gently, watching Emily's face as it clouded with pleasure. They kissed again, more insistent and less romantic than before. Paige was becoming increasingly aware of Emily pushing her hips up against her thigh, her juices smearing over her bare thigh. It was taking so much self-control not to dive straight in and watch her fall apart but they had promised to take it slow.

Paige moved back to her neck and started sucking a little more insistently, enough to leave a mark and make Emily gasp. She soothed it with her tongue and moved down to just under Emily's collarbone where she sucked again, harder this time. Emily's gasp was louder here where the skin was more taut. Paige continued on, sucking on points of flesh here and there until she reached the swell of Emily's breasts. She drew back and sat up slightly to look at them.

_Perfection is an overused word,_ Paige thought, _and it's also no where near strong enough_. She honestly didn't think breasts could get any more perfect than Emily's. She leaned forward to touch her lips to the soft, smooth curve of Emily's right breast, barely touching it but feeling the warmth against her lips.

"You're so beautiful." Paige said as she glanced up at Emily's face. Emily smiled and reached her hands up to tangle into Paige's hair, gently guiding her to an erect nipple where she desperately wanted Paige's hot mouth to be. Paige took the hint along with Emily's nipple into her mouth and sucked on it tenderly. Emily panted, her hips canting up against Paige's thigh, her fingers gripping into Paige's hair as her nipple was tugged and stroked and sucked. It felt amazing; she always knew her nipples were sensitive and she could feel her need growing with each wet movement Paige made. Paige took the nipple between her teeth experimentally and bit down, then a little harder as Emily didn't seem to want her to stop. She tugged at it, still biting in a way that was might have been painful but the only response she got was a harder cant of Emily's hips against her.

Paige was kind of surprised. She always thought Emily would prefer it gentle, but she was more than happy to be a little rough. She bit down harder and rolled it between her teeth, Emily gasped above her, and Paige noticed that Em had moved one of her own hands to her neglected nipple and was pinching at it roughly. Paige moved her hand up to swat Emily's away, grasping hold of the nipple and pinching harder, she hoped, than Emily had been. Emily let out another gasp and reached her now free hand down to try to press Paige's thigh further into her. Paige dropped the nipple from her mouth and looked up at Emily.

"Babe, I thought we were going to take it slow?" she asked, still pinching and twisting the nipple hard.

"Ah, yeah. I know. It's just… I'm so turned on. It feels like I'm being teased."

Paige grinned, making a mental note to tease Emily on purpose next time.

"Can we just speed up a little, for now? We'll go slowly afterwards, we've got all night… please?" Emily continued, still canting her hips, her arousal perfectly evident against Paige's thigh, "I need you."

Paige nodded slightly. Emily looked so genuine and full of want that there was no way in hell she could have denied her, not when she said "I need you" with a hint of desperation, and what was the point anyway? They had all night; they could do what they wanted.

She shifted down, planting kisses over Emily's stomach until she reached her hips. Emily, suddenly shy, drew her legs together and lifted her knees up, a somewhat vain attempt at hiding herself. Paige had never licked her out before, in fact no one ever had, and although her clit was throbbing and she could feel how wet she was, she was still kind of nervous. She thought Paige would use her hands first and hadn't expected this. Paige understood that so she said nothing and set about trying to relax Emily and get her back to the place she was only a few moments ago.

She kissed along to the top of Emily's thigh, feeling the muscles tense in anticipation underneath her. She continued all the way down to Emily's knee and then switched legs, following the path back up to the jut of Emily's hipbone. Paige continued to kiss every part of Emily's legs she could reach, all around to the side and back to the middle where they were pressed firmly together. She nudged gently, encouraging Emily to open them so she could plant more kisses on Emily's inner thigh. Emily slowly opened them, panting heavily, her knees still in the air but her need to feel Paige's mouth against more of her completely destroying her shyness.

Paige kissed the soft, supple flesh inside Emily's thigh and bit it ever so gently. She settled in between Emily's legs, running her lips over the skin and breathing in deeply. She could smell Emily now; it was rich and heady and it was making her light-headed again and without controlling herself, without meaning to, without knowing what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her open mouth against Emily's wet cunt lips.

They both let out a moan, Paige because she was taken aback by how good she tasted, Emily because a new, intense lick of pleasure flooded through her lower belly from the contact. She lifted her hips up again to beg for more contact and Paige, having regained control of herself, pressed her mouth firmer against Emily, her tongue darting out to slide up Emily's slit for the first time. Paige couldn't believe her luck and couldn't get enough. She wondered, randomly, what on earth she did in her youth or childhood that meant she was rewarded now with something this good. She licked in slow, deliberate drags of her tongue all the way up Emily's slit to her clit where she finished with a harder flick. Emily tangled her hands in Paige's hair, gasping at the contact and already so close she was embarrassed for herself.

Paige was still trying to go slow (well, as slow as the situation would allow) and was using the flat of her tongue in gentle strokes against Emily's clit, worshipping it and almost teasing it with the contact. Emily was loud above her, lifting and rolling her hips up to increase the pressure, pushing Paige's head down. Paige didn't realise it but the gentle licks were actually working more on Emily right now than if she was being hard and insistent – the teasingly light strokes of her tongue were making her clit swell and harden and it was so oversensitive that Emily could feel an orgasm building even as she strained against it.

"Paige," she panted and struggled to get the words out, "Keep going, I'm gonna come-"

Paige stopped and drew back slightly. This was supposed to be slow; it was supposed to be about a connection. She placed a single, chaste kiss against her lower lips as Emily groaned in frustration and lifted her hips up, begging for attention. Paige crawled forward, placing wet kisses against Emily's torso on the way up until they were face to face again.

"I wanted to see," she said simply, "I want to hold you."

As frustrated as she was, Emily understood that. This wasn't about the final destination; this was about getting there over and over again and enjoying the journey.

Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and tugged her down for a kiss as Paige's hand reached in between them. She slipped her fingers through her folds, ghosting over Emily's swollen clitoris, working her way down to her entrance. She waited for a second, kissing Emily still, waiting for another sign, an invitation. Paige shifted so that she could put her arm under Emily's neck and hold her tight. Her brain was so clouded that she didn't realise kissing Emily prevented her from talking, and even as Emily tried to break the kiss, Paige followed her lips, disappointed that they were out of reach.

"Inside, Paige, please," she managed to gasp out before reattaching her lips to Paige's, her tongue pushing in with renewed force. Paige allowed her to dominate the kiss as she concentrated on doing this right. She started pushing her fingers forward and up into Emily, careful not to be too rough. Paige's brain fuzzed over when she registered how warm and tight and slippery Emily was. Her walls gripped Paige's fingers as they moved inside her; she was so frustrated and close that they were already fluttering, relishing having something to grip onto. Paige pulled out and pushed back in a few times, thrusting steadily.

After a while, she stilled and pushed her fingers as far in as they would go, curling them up into Emily's g-spot. She felt a fresh flow of hot, thick liquid flood her hand as she found it and the walls around her contracted once. She brought her thumb up to rest against Emily's clit, moving it from side to side over the sensitive bundle. It was like nothing else on earth, being inside someone like this. She was moving in slow deliberate strokes, struggling against the tightness, reaching in and stretching her fingers out fully only to curl them back and drag them against the spongy front wall. She wasn't moving in crazy, hard thrusts like the last time she did this, she was examining and pressing and exploring the inside of Emily with her fingertips, concentrating hard on the way it felt, trying to commit it to memory. She wanted to know what each press and stroke did to Emily, wanted to know her inside out.

Emily's insides were gripping at her tighter and tighter and she had stopped trying to kiss her properly now. She was alternately biting at Paige's bottom lip and whimpering into her mouth, trying so hard to make this last, to keep from exploding too soon. But something about the way this girl touched her ripped her apart completely, took her down to a raw level where nothing else mattered. She was fighting a losing battle and as Paige increased the pressure on her clit and continued to stroke her g-spot, she knew there was no holding back. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as it built and just as she was about to fall over the edge she felt Paige falter and heard a desperate plea.

"Don't look away," she panted, "I want to see."

Emily couldn't focus, couldn't really see even though her eyes were open, but she forced herself to keep looking at Paige even as the pace picked up again and she shot head-first over the edge. It rushed through her body in great big waves, starting at her centre and spreading out in all directions. She felt as though they had been lifted up off the bed and bathed in hot light, as though they were floating in space and it was all Paige. It was all Paige. Inside her, above her, all she could smell, taste, feel. It was all she needed and it was mind-blowing.

She seemed to keep coming for an unbelievable amount of time, shuddering and gasping against Paige's lips as wave after wave hit her. Her mind had completely emptied of everything except pleasure and Paige. It seemed to take ages to subside and for her brain to start working again. She collapsed back into the bed, letting her muscles relax, taking deep slow breaths and finally allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

As her breathing calmed, Paige looked down at her girl. She knew two things at that point.

The first was that when they were old and frail she would still be able to recall this exact moment with perfect clarity. Aside from the hard little nub under her thumb, everything about Emily was soft. It was one of her favourite things about being intimate with Emily. How soft and warm and inviting her body was. From her gently parted lips and her honey-fragrant hair to the way her stomach wasn't totally flat like Paige's was but had a little flesh to it that felt great under her palm. Paige felt a deep, contented pleasure wash through her body that made her feel warm all over and dipped her cheek to stroke it against the satin skin of Emily's. She breathed her in; somehow even the smell of her skin was delicate.

The second was that Emily was the one, the only one for her, and no matter what happened between them over the years, some part of Paige McCullers would always love Emily Fields.

Paige lay still on top of Emily, their cheeks pressed together as they relaxed. Paige's hand had remained inside Emily's tight channel during their cool-down and now she gently slid it out and put it down on the mattress by Emily's waist. They were both drowsy and, even though Paige hadn't come yet, she was in no particular rush to. Emily's hands started to move, running her fingertips lightly up and down Paige's back, a sensual rather than sexual movement.

Somehow, though, through sheer force of attraction, they started kissing again, languidly, exploring each other's mouths as if for the first time. Paige removed her own panties, settled her hips over Emily's and brought their centres into contact. That changed things. Despite the satisfaction they felt only a few moments ago, the feeling of their wetness against each other sparked new heat and in no time they were grinding into each other, their arousal mixing for the first time. Paige became keenly aware that she was throbbing between her legs. She picked up her pace, gyrating her hips into Emily's, panting against her skin. They were so closely pressed together that Emily could swear she could feel Paige's throbbing as well as her own.

Paige was starting to get desperate now, grinding harder and harder but the contact wasn't direct enough for her so after a few moments she took Emily's hand from where it was resting on her shoulder and put it down between them, encouraging Emily to stroke her. Being on top meant that gravity was working on her clit, making it that much more sensitive. Emily was using only one fingertip, stroking slowly as Paige rotated her hips before jerking suddenly, her cries smothered as she buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck. She came hard, feeling it tremble through her body in short, sharp shocks.

She flumped forward over her girl, panting heavily as their movements stilled.

"So much for going slow," muttered Emily, breaking the silence as Paige crawled off and laid down next to her.

"You asked for it."

"I know. Just don't want it to be over."

"Who said it was over?" asked Paige, raising her head and her eyebrows to meet Emily's gaze.

"Oh. Oh. Nobody. No-one said it was over," replied Emily, turning red, thinking fast, "I just.. thought… you know…"

"Nope, I don't know. I wasn't finished with you yet."

Paige had that twinkle in her eye again, the one Emily now recognised as her I-want-you face. Despite having had two orgasms already, she felt an aroused growl growing in her belly.

She was in for a hell of a night.

They slowed down properly for the next few hours. Paige wanted to explore Emily and learn how her body worked. Each time she found a sensitive spot or got a particularly satisfying reaction from Emily, Paige committed it to memory. By the time her tongue was back between Emily's legs and she was starting to consider working her up to orgasm, Paige had a long list of them imprinted in her mind.

She didn't do things half-heartedly. If she was going to rock Emily's world, she was going to do it meticulously.

She applied the same attitude to figuring out what Emily liked on her clit and inside her. Paige tested and teased, her eyes roving over Emily's face and body to gauge her reaction. She saw Emily throw her arm across her eyes and would recognise the same movement in the future when it was really intense. She knew then it was the right point to let her come and she pushed harder, noting the way Emily's other hand was gripping onto the bars at the head of her bed, her knuckles white as she bucked her hips and tensed all over.

After, as they were lying together recovering, Paige asked what it was like.

Emily described the way she could feel every point of contact, especially where it was Paige, but also the sheets under her back and the cold metal of the bar she was gripping onto. It was the first time she had experienced it, and although she would do this many times in the future, it never failed to amaze her.

They snuggled in close and dozed for a while, Emily pushing her bottom back into Paige's front before legitimately falling asleep.

It wasn't the last time they fucked that night. Emily awoke a few hours later to find Paige's hands roaming all over her body. She came wrapped up in Paige's left arm, the right having reached around to her front to work furiously at her clit, Paige's lips pressed against the back of her neck. She realised after how one-sided the evening had been and paid Paige back in kind, her mouth and hands everywhere, drawing out two huge orgasms in a row before collapsing in a heap.

Sated and exhausted, Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and tugged her in for a hug. Emily placed her head on Paige's chest and heard her heartbeat return to normal. She closed her eyes and thought about their evening, a smile on her face as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
